Dying Days
by DarkandtwistyGirl
Summary: Teenchester. Dean is given months to live after being diagnosed with terminal cancer. What lengths will the Winchesters go to whilst trying to save Dean's life? sick!Dean hurt/angsty/protective!Sam Eventually some hurt!John too *Complete*
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: As much as i wish i owned Sam and Dean, I don't. (cry)

* * *

"Quit it Dean!" Sam yells as he picks up an M&M from its landing spot on his homework. "I've got to get this done Dean. Unlike you I actually plan to get away from this life one day, and I can't do that if I don't get good grades." Who was he kidding; he could do this work in his sleep.

"Whatever Sammy." _Would someone please tell the room to stop spinning? ...Maybe I should tell him I'm not feeling so good._

"It's Sam." He complains, almost automatically. He then turns to face his brother; it is immediately obvious that something is wrong. "You alright?"

He barely finishes speaking before Dean collapses to the floor, and begins to shake violently. "Dean!" Sam drops to his knees beside his brother, wrapping his arms around him, desperately trying to stop him from banging into any of the furniture, with little success. After thirty terrifying seconds the seizure finally subsides, Sam grabs for the phone, and quickly dials 911.

"Hello, please state the nature of your-"

"My brother...we were just messing around, then he was on the floor...I think he had a seizure." Sam rambled, barely controlling his panic.

"Where are you kid?"

Sam thought for a moment, trying to remember the name of their latest motel. "Sleep Easy Motel, on the highway."

"Alright, the ambulance will be there soon. I'll stay on the line with you until they get there, okay. Are your parents there?"

"No, Dad's away on...business." _Yeah, the business of clearing a rather nasty spirit out of an old farmhouse._

"How about your mom sweetheart?"

"Don't have one. How long till the ambulance gets here?"

* * *

A couple of hours later Sam is sitting in the waiting room of the local emergency department, trying for the twentieth time to reach his dad, finally he remembers that he was hunting with Bobby. _How could I forget that? Maybe he's at Bobby's; after all he is supposed to be home tomorrow, so the hunt should be over. _

"Hello." Bobby answers the phone gruffly.

"Bobby, its Sam. Is Dad there? I really need to talk to him."

"Just a minute kiddo."

A moment later John picks up the phone. "Sam." He answers the phone wearily.

"Dad, I've been trying for ages to call you. You've got to get home now!"

"Whoa Sam, since when did you start giving the orders. What's wrong?"

"Dean's sick, we're at the hospital. I had to call an ambulance Dad, the doctor said he had a seizure, and-"

"He what!?"

"One minute he was fine, then... I don't know what happened, and the doctor won't tell me, they just keep saying that you need to be here."

"I'll be there in a couple of hours." _Less if I have any say in it._

"Bye Dad." Sam places the payphone back onto its hook, Dean's doctor walks over to him a moment later.

"Sam, did you manage to reach your father?"

"He'll be here in a couple of hours. Can I see Dean yet?" The pleading tone in his voice did not go unnoticed by the doctor.

"He's still unconscious."

"I just need to be with him, please." _The eyes work everytime._

"Okay, follow me." The doctor leads Sam over to a curtained cubicle. "Don't be afraid when you see him, we've got him attached a several monitors, an IV, and some extra oxygen." Had she been talking to any other fourteen year old this probably would have been frightening, but for Sam seeing Dean in hospital was getting to be an all too familiar experience.

As the doctor pulls back the curtain Sam is actually shocked by the sight before him, Dean is lying on the narrow bed, almost as white as the sheets, attached to numerous machines. Also Sam can't help but notice how thin Dean has become, he'd always thought of his brother as lean, but this was more than that. "Dean." Sam whispers, barely audible to the doctor.

The doctor places a hand on his shoulder. "You can go closer if you want, just be careful of the IV."

Sam stays rooted to the spot. "Why is this happening? He was fine, what's wrong with him?"

"We should really wait until your father arrives."

"Please, just tell me."

"Um, okay. He has cancer; we think today's seizure was caused by one of the secondary tumors in his brain."

Sam looks at the doctor, shocked by her statement. "What?! But he's- How can this- Is he going to- He was fine." Sam mumbles in shock.

"I'm sorry. This must be a shock, why don't you just take a seat here, and we'll talk more when your father arrives." The doctor leads Sam to a chair beside Dean's bed; he sinks into the chair, resting his head in his hands. After checking Dean's vitals the doctor makes herself scarce.

* * *

TBC.

You like?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I only wish I owned them.

AN: The only medical knowledge I have is from the internet(reputable sites only) and my mum's medical textbooks.

* * *

After leaving her young patient's room Dr Jay realizes her mistake in telling his little brother such devastating news so abruptly, she only started her internship two weeks earlier. Knowing she is in way over her head she goes straight over to one of the emergency room attendings. "Dr Vaughn, do you have a minute?" _Maybe I should just stay quiet, I really stuffed up, but no one got physically hurt, so maybe. No, I've got to do this. The look on that kid's face, he was devastated._

"What can I do for you Tracy?"

"I think I messed up. I told that kid's brother about the cancer."

"You what?!" After taking a second to calm down he continues. "Needless to say you are off this case, and I'll see you in my office after your shift. Just how much did you tell the kid anyway?"

"That is was advanced, but I didn't go into details."

"Damn, I'll go talk to the kid, see that he's alright. What's his name anyway?"

"Sam, I think." She replies uncertainly, at that moment just wanting to disappear.

* * *

At Bobby's John hangs up the phone, drops it roughly onto the holder, and runs upstairs to grab his bag; after seeing his friend's distress Bobby takes off after him. "John, hold up! What's wrong?" Bobby grabs onto John's arm, effectively stopping him.

"Let me go. I've gotta go now."

"What. Is. Wrong?"

"Dean's in hospital, he had a fucking seizure. I've got to get there." Bobby lets John go, and follows him as he continues into the guest bedroom.

"Oh man, I don't know what to say Johnny." Bobby pulls off his cap, and runs his fingers through his hair. "I'm sure he'll be alright, I mean this is Dean we're talking about."

"I don't know, Sammy was so worked up, it sounded bad."

"I'm going to come with you."

"You don't-"

"I'm coming." His statement leaves no room for argument, even for John Winchester. Within minutes John and Bobby climb into their trucks, and start the three hour drive to Lincoln, Nebraska, to Sam and Dean.

* * *

Dr Vaughn walks over to Dean's bed, he sees Sam sitting on the edge of the bed, smiling, talking quietly to his unconscious brother, tears rolling down his face the whole time. In all his years working there he had never seen two kids as close as these two obviously are. _Poor kid, I can't even imagine how much he is hurting right now. _

At that moment Sam notices the older doctor's presence, and turns around. "Who are you?" _Whoa, this kid doesn't beat around the bush._

"My name's Dr Vaughn, I'm going to be taking care of your brother."

"What that other doctor said before, is it true? Does Dean really have...? I mean he can't... You've gotta make him better."

"It is a possibility; we still need to do more tests."

"Okay, why isn't he awake yet?"

"After someone has a seizure, like the one Dean had earlier it is perfectly normal for them to sleep for a few hours. He'll wake up soon." He pauses for a minute while he checks Dean's vitals and IVs. "I need to go check on my other patients. Someone will be down to take him for some scans in a few minutes; you're welcome to stay with him until then. And, when he wakes up, try not to tell him about the possibility that he has cancer, it is best that we wait until we're sure before we tell him anything, okay?" Sam nods softly, not agreeing with the doctor's statement, but willing to follow his instructions. Dr Vaughn walks away, leaving Sam and Dean together.

"Come on Dean, wake up. Please Dean. They keep talking about all this stuff, and I just...you gotta wake up." Sam lies down beside Dean, forcing himself not to break down.

After several minutes of lying there silent and still Sam feels Dean move in the bed, he sits up quickly, and looks at his brother. "Dean?" Surely enough Dean's eyes open and slow focus onto Sam.

"S-S-Sammy?" Dean questions uncertainly, his voice weak and strained.

"Hey Dean, finally decided to wake up then." Sam responds jokingly, hiding his fear and upset of their current situation.

"What? Where? How did we get...?" Dean asks, while trying unsuccessfully to sit up.

"You're in hospital-"

"What going on Sammy? Last thing I remember is chucking M&Ms at you, how did we get here?"

"You...you had a seizure Dean. I called an ambulance.-"

"But I don't... Why?" _There it is, how the hell am I supposed to lie to him? Here goes nothing._

"I don't know. The doctors have been doing a whole bunch of tests, they'll work it out. You'll be alright." _It's what he needs to hear right now, even if he kills me later for lying to him._

"Go get me the doctor, I'm gonna sign out. Last thing I need is to be lying here being used as a pin cushion." Sam doesn't move. "What are you waiting for? Let's get outta here." Sam still doesn't move.

"Dean, please just let them look after you." _And don't make me tell you the truth._

"What's going on Sammy? You know what's wrong with me, don't you?"

"No... I don't. Please just stay here for awhile Dean. If you won't stay for you, then do it for me. It was so scary watching you shaking on the floor; I need to know why it happened, please?" _Damn I hate manipulating him, but I don't have any other choice right now._

"Alright Sammy, I'll stay." _Good, it worked, even if I do feel guilty as hell right now._

* * *

An hour later John comes bursting through the main doors with Bobby following close behind, they go over to the reception desk, and after a minute of terrorizing the young receptionist they see Dr Vaughn walk over to them. "Good evening gentlemen, I'm Dr Vaughn. You're Dean Winchester's father?" He questions John.

"Yeah, where is he? What happened to him? Sammy said that he'd had a seizure." John asks Dr Vaughn frantically.

"Let's go talk in my office. Please follow me." The group walks into Dr Vaughn's office, and sits down on either side of the desk.

"So doc, what's going on with Dean?" Bobby enquires impatiently.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch your names Mr?" Dr Vaughn asks John.

"We didn't throw them, I'm John Winchester, and this is my brother in law Bobby Singer. When can I see Dean? Is Sammy with him?"

"I'll take you in to see him in a few minutes. First I need to explain the situation to you both." He has always hated this part of the job, after taking a deep breath he continues. "Earlier this afternoon Dean was brought in by ambulance after suffering a grand-mal seizure. We stabilized him, and have since conducted a number of tests and scans. I wish I had better news for you, but the results we have received so far conclusively show that Dean has malignant melanoma, which has metastasized.-"

"Hold up doc, I don't know about Johnny here, but I have no idea what that means."

"Sorry, the medical jargon can be pretty confusing at times. Unfortunately what it ultimately comes down to is that Dean has cancer. It started on his skin, and has since spread to his lungs, liver, lymph nodes...and brain."

"But, he was fine when I left three days ago, there's no way he's that sick. You must have made a mistake."

"He's probably had symptoms for months, but unfortunately many people, especially young people like Dean ignore them, and hide them from others, until it's too late."

"What do you mean too late? Please doc, don't tell me he's gonna die, I can't... I can't lose him. There's gotta be something you can do."

"There isn't an easy way to say this, the cancer is very advanced. There are treatments that may extend his life, but ultimately his condition is terminal. I am truly sorry Mr Winchester, your son is going to die."

* * *

TBC.

So sad.

Let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Not mine.

AN: Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

John jumps from his seat, knocking it backwards in the process. "No way! No fucking way! Don't even say that, he's going to be fine-"

Bobby tries to interrupt John's ranting. "Johnny, calm down." John continues to yell and make irrational demands. Bobby looks to Dr Vaughn, silently pleading 'do something'.

"Mr Winchester. Mr Winchester please sit back down. I won't even pretend that I understand how you are feeling right now, but could you please sit back down so we can finish talking."

"What the hell else is there to talk about?!" John yells at the now nervous doctor, in all his years practicing he had never seen someone this angry. Subconsciously he takes a step back.

"Damn it John, shut the hell up!" Bobby yells in frustration, knowing that this would stop John in his tracks, sure enough a moment later the eldest Winchester stops pacing, and returns to his seat. Bobby and Dr Vaughn promptly follow suit, and settle back into their seats.

"As I was saying Dean's condition is terminal, but there are still options in regards to palliative treatment, try to give him more time, and make him comfortable. I am going to have someone from oncology come down and speak with you about all that."

"Damn, I can't believe I'm asking this, but how long are we talking about doc, years?" Bobby enquires.

"For patients diagnosed with this type of cancer, at this stage of the disease the five year survival rate is between nine and fifteen percent, with treatment the average time is six to twelve months."

"Oh." Bobby replies sadly.

"Would you two like to go see him now?" Dr Vaughn asks after a few minutes of silence.

"Sure." Bobby responds, John simply nods, at a loss for words.

"Okay then, just a couple of things before we go in there. Firstly, it is probably best if you don't tell Dean what is going on, we like to give patients, particularly young ones a few days to wrap their heads around the idea of being this sick. Secondly, and I am sorry about this, and I can assure you that the doctor involved will be disciplined; one of our interns told your younger son of his brother's condition, and understandably this upset him greatly."

"They what!?" John exclaims.

"Again I am sorry about that, I did sit down with him for a few minutes to help him calm down, answered a few of his questions."

"I've gotta see my boys."

"Of course, follow me."

* * *

When they enter they see Sam and Dean sitting on the bed, joking, and playing cards. It breaks John and Bobby's hearts to see the boys laughing and joking when he knows that in a few months Dean will be gone. It is clear that they are both oblivious to the other people in the room when neither of them look up, or acknowledge any of them. Under normal circumstances John would have strode up to the bed, and lectured both his kids about letting their guard down, but at this moment he just stands watching them, locking this moment into his memory, fearing it might be one of the last times his boys will actually be happy before their world collapses around them.

Eventually Bobby breaks the silence. "Boys." They both jump in surprise, and look over to the door.

Sam jumps off the bed, and runs to John, surprising everyone in the room when he wraps his arms around him tightly, burying his head in his father's chest. John returns the hug, and gently runs his hand through his son's long messy hair. "It's alright Sammy, everything's gonna be alright." He says softly to his youngest, wishing it was true.

At that moment Dean clears his throat, trying to get attention. "Hello I'm the one in the damn hospital bed, you gonna ignore me all day?" He complains with only mock hurt in his voice.

"Sorry Dean." John replies with a note of sarcasm in his voice. He then pulls away from Sam, walks over to Dean. "How're you feeling dude?" He asks, genuinely concerned.

"Hey Dad, you gonna get me outta here now? Sammy's been holding me hostage." Dean jokes lightly, ignoring the pain that has taken up residence deep in his stomach. They all remain silent, exchanging upset glances. "What's going on guys? You're acting like I'm dying or something." Dean says, trying to stay calm as he sees the tears in Sam's eyes before he had a chance to wipe them away.

"Son..." John begins before he pulls Dean into a firm embrace so that he doesn't see him crying as well.

"Dad? Bobby? What's going on?" A panicked tone enters Dean's voice. John pulls away from Dean, causing Dean to see the tears running unchecked down his father's face. "Dad?"

John looks over to Bobby and Sam. "Can you two give us a minute please?" _Crap, Dad is crying __and__ said please, this can't be good._

"Sure Johnny, I'll take Sam to find something to eat." Bobby turns to Sam. "Come on kiddo." Sam takes a look at Dean before following Bobby out of the room.

John sits down on the edge of the bed, and takes Dean's hand in his. "Dean, I spoke to the doctor, and he said..." He can't bring himself to finish the sentence.

"Dad, tell me."

"Damn it, this is hard. He...he said that you...you have c-c-cancer."

Dean visibly pales. "You're joking right? Dad, please tell me you're joking." He pleads, fighting off tears.

"I wish I was son, I really do."

* * *

Meanwhile Sam and Bobby are sitting in the cafeteria, two untouched plates of food in front of them. "How're you doing there kiddo?" Bobby's gruff, yet concerned voice interrupts Sam's chain of thought.

Sam looks down at his plate. "I'm alright." He mumbles as he pushes his food around on the plate.

"Sam, look at me boy." He uses his hand to guide Sam's face upwards to meet his. "I know this is bad Sam, I know that, but you, Dean and your daddy are going to get through this. You hearin' me boy? You will get through this." Bobby releases Sam, and they both return to eating their dinners.

* * *

"Does this mean I've gotta have surgery or something? They're meant to be good at treating this sort of sort these days, right Dad?"

"Dean, son-" John begins sadly, but Dean interrupts before he can go any further.

"Don't say it Dad! Don't you dare fucking say it!" Dean yells as he realises his situation, after a moment his tone changes to one of disbelief. "I'm not even that sick Dad."

John pulls Dean close to him, and holds him firmly as he breaks down. "It'll be alright Dean, I won't let you die, we'll find a way to save you." John continues to repeat this over and over until Dean calms down.

Eventually Dean pulls away from his father, even if only slightly. "They've gotta be able to do something Dad. I don't want to... Please don't let me die. Not like this, not after everything we've done."

"The doctor said some specialist is gonna come down, and speak to us about...options."

"Like...like what?" Dean questions nervously.

"I don't know son."

"Does... has anyone told Sammy?"

"He knows that you have cancer, that's all."

Before Dean has a chance to respond another doctor walks in. "Sorry is this a bad time? I can come back later if you prefer."

"No, stay."

The doctor smiles slightly, walks over to the bed, and shakes John's hand. "My name's Dr Macintosh, but most of my patients call me Jodi. I'm going to be your oncologist Dean." Seeing his slightly unsure expression she clarifies. "Cancer doctor." She pulls a chair over to the bed, and sits down. After pulling several sheets of paper from a folder she is carrying she continues. "First off Dean, how much do you know?"

"I'm gonna die, that's about all." Dean says with false bravado.

"Okay. Just one thing you should know up front about me is that I'll always tell you everything that's going on, and I expect you to do the same. It's my job to make sure you are receiving the best care possible, and that isn't possible if I don't have all the facts." She looks down at her notes for a moment. "So now that's out of the way, let's start by making sure that you know the basics. The type of cancer you have is called metastatic malignant melanoma, which put simply is a skin cancer which has spread to other parts of your body. From the scans that have been done so far we can tell that it's spread to your liver, lymph nodes, lungs, and brain. We believe that the secondary tumours in your brain are responsible for the seizure you had earlier. You keeping up with me so far?"

"Think so." Dean replies numbly, maintaining a firm grip on his father's hand.

"Alright then. At this point it is virtually impossible to cure you, but with the proper treatment I've seen patients add months to their lives. The main treatments we use for your condition are chemotherapy, radiotherapy, and palliative surgery."

"But I thought the other doctor said it was inoperable." John questions Jodi, trying to get all the information he can.

"Palliative and curative surgery are very different things. The purpose of palliative surgery is to improve the patient's quality of life, buy them some more time. For instance if you start experiencingpain from one of the metastatic tumours we would consider operating to remove just that one in an attempt to ease the pain. It's a similar deal with the chemo and radiotherapy, we use less intense regimens so that you hopefully don't get as many side effects. Do you have any questions yet?"

"When…how long do I have? Worst case scenario."

"At worst you may only have a couple of months…" A look of absolute devastation flashes across his face. "…but if the treatments are effective you could have up to a year."

At that moment Sam and Bobby walk back in. "What?!" Sam says disbelievingly, having overheard Dr Macintosh's last statement. He looks to Dean, then to his Dad, and finally to Bobby, searching desperately for a sign that he'd heard wrong.

"Sammy…" Dean began, but before he could continue Sam turned on his heel, and ran from the room.

* * *

TBC.

Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own them, but a girl can dream.

Enjoy.

* * *

Sam didn't have a clue where he was running to, all he knew was that he could not bare to be anywhere near the hospital right now. His brother is dying, how can this be happening? He was fine, and now… At best a year, one year, Dean's going to die, these thoughts race through his head a million miles an hour. He can't lose Dean, this can't be happening.

He runs for what seems like hours until his muscles and lungs are screaming at him to stop, not even moving to the edge of the path he collapses to his knees, and bursts into tears. Almost an hour later Sam is still shaking and sobbing in the middle of the dimly lit jogging path when he hears a bloodcurdling scream behind him, his hunting instincts kick in instantly, looking around he sees a woman being dragged into the bushes by some kind of creature. He immediately curses himself for his lack of weapons, he's only got one small blade strapped to his leg. _At least it's made of silver. _Sam thinks to himself before grabbing it, and running into the bushes.

"HELP ME!!" The woman screams, absolutely terrified as the creature slashes at her with it's razor sharp claws, tearing through her stomach.

As Sam gets closer he can now see the creature properly. _Werewolf, shit! I've gotta get it off of her now! _Without a second thought he dashes over to where the werewolf is savagely attacking the young woman, and thrusts the blade into its hindquarters, then twisting the blade, hoping to at least disable the beast. It emits a guttural howl as the blade rips through flesh and muscle, almost to the bone, now enraged it turns on Sam. He is forcefully knocked to the ground, hitting his head hard, the werewolf pins him to the hard earth with one of its paws, while it slashes at him with the other. There are black dots dancing in front of his eyes, anything he can see past them is badly blurred, and he knows that he could lose consciousness at any moment, he takes a chance and pushes the blade directly upwards, hoping that he can push it deep enough. The result is instantanious, the werewolf lets out an unimaginable scream, rears up, and falls away from Sam. Somehow he manages to get to his knees, and crawls over to the stricken young woman, she is still conscious, and clearly in a lot of pain.

"Please…please help me. I…I don't want to die, please." She begs almost inaudibly as Sam leans over her, quickly assessing her wounds.

"It's not that bad." He reassures her calmly, she's lost quite a lot of blood, but none of the wounds appear life-threatening. "What's your name?"

"P-P-Penny. It…it hurts so bad."

"My name's Sam, you're going to be alright Penny. Can you get up?" Sam asks gently as he pulls off his shirt, rips it into strips, and wraps them around the worst of the wounds.

"I-I don't know, it really hurts."

"Here I'll help you." Despite his own injuries Sam manages to help her to her feet, his height now comes in handy, he gets her arm around his shoulder, and wraps his own arm around her bloodied waist. "We've gotta get outta here." He says urgently, worried that he'll soon collapse either from the knock to his head, the pain, or even the blood loss.

As they slowly stumble back out to the path Penny asks "What was that thing?"

"You really don't want to know, but if anyone asks what attacked you go with vicious dog."

"Is it still out here? Are we safe?"

"We're safe, I killed it. You're safe now." He says, partly to reassure himself.

* * *

"Did you find him Dad? Please tell me you found him." Dean pleads as he lies in his hospital bed, hating that he is stuck in bed while his younger brother is out there somewhere in the dark.

"Not yet son, but we will. He can't have gone too far." John attempts to calm his eldest child, at the same time hoping that Dean doesn't remember that tonight is a full moon, if he does then nothing will be able to keep him in bed.

"This is so damn fucked up! What if he's out there somewhere hurting? It'll be all my fault."

"What are you talking about Dean?"

"If I didn't get sick he never would have taken off. I hate this!" He shouts angrily causing a nurse to rush into his room.

"Mr Winchester, you need to quieten down, there are other patients trying to sleep around here. If you can't be quiet I'll be forced to sedate you."

"My baby brother found out that I'm dying, and he ran off, now no one can find him, so if I want to yell, I am damn well going to!"

The nurse moves to put a needle into Dean's IV line, but John stops him. "Please don't…" John looks pointedly at Dean. "…He will be quiet, I promise."

"Alright."

* * *

"What the?" Bobby pulls his truck to an abrupt halt when he sees two bloodied figures stumbling from the parkland, he jumps from the truck and sprints over to them. As he gets closer to the figures he recognises Sam, and if it's possible ran faster to reach them.

"Bobby?!" Sam calls out uncertainly.

"Ya hurt Sam? Is any of this blood yours? What happened?" Bobby asks as he reaches them.

"Werewolf. I had to get it away from her."

"Damn kid, ya can't go anywhere without getting into trouble." At that moment Bobby takes notice of the semiconscious woman Sam is half carrying, and quickly puts her over his shoulder, at the same time wrapping his free arm around Sam, and guiding him towards his truck.

When they reach the truck Bobby opens the back door, lays the woman down on the seat, and runs to the hidden compartment to get his first aid kit. "You said it was a werewolf?"

"Yeah."

"Did either of you get bitten?" Bobby questions urgently.

"I didn't…" Bobby breathes a sigh of relief. "…I didn't even think to ask her though."

"It's okay kid. Is it dead?"

"I think so. I stabbed it through the heart, silver blade."

"Good job Sammy." Suddenly the adrenaline that had been keeping Sam going faded, and he felling bonelessly to the ground. "Sam?!" Stunned, Bobby kneels beside Sam's limp form, quickly feeling for a pulse, after an anxious few seconds he finds it, way too slow and weak. He looks over Sam's body, upon inspection he finds several deep gashes running across Sam's chest and face. "Why didn't you tell me you were hurt Sam?" Bobby asks, not expecting a response. He quickly, but securely places multiple gauze pads over the deepest gashes, then wraps bandages around them before hoisting Sam into the front seat of the truck.

Just as he's about to climb into then drivers seat he remembers the woman in the back seat, and goes to her. "Miss? Miss, are you still with me?"

"Yeah." He quickly checks the roughly dressed wounds, they had for the most part stopped bleeding, Sam had done a good job wrapping them up.

"Alright, I'm gonna have you at the hospital real soon, okay? Just hang in there."

* * *

John is sitting beside Dean's bed, his head in his hands when Bobby walks in, covered in blood. "Johnny? John, you awake?"

John looks up, and notices the state his friend is in. "What happened? Sammy?"

Upon hearing his brother's name Dean sits up in the bed. "You found him?" He asks Bobby.

"Yeah, he's down in the emergency room. He had a run in with a werewolf." Seeing the panicked looks on both there faces he adds "He wasn't bitten." They both visibly relax.

"How did he… What… Is he alright?" Dean questions urgently, trying to find the right words.

"It scratched him up pretty good, but the doctors said he's just got a bad concussion and he'll need a few stitches, I'm betting he'll end up with some pretty nasty scars though."

"How the hell did he end up fighting a werewolf?!" John questions.

"By the time I found them he was pretty out of it, but from what he said it sounds like he saw this woman being attacked, and went to help her. It turned on him before he killed it."

"I've gotta go see him." Dean says, swinging his legs over the side of the bed, almost instantly he falls back against the bed.

"Dean!" John shouts as his son loses consciousness and begins to shake uncontrollably on the bed, and all the monitors' alarms start to wail.

* * *

TBC.

Little cliffhanger for you there.

I couldn't resist the opportunity for a little hurt!Sam. What do you think?


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Not mine.

AN: Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

Several doctors and nurses rush into Dean's room, immediately starting to work on his seizing form, pushing medications, and using an ambu bag and mask to force air into his lungs. One of the nurses quickly forces a very reluctant John and Bobby from the room, into the corridor. "What's happening to him?!" John asks the nurse; his tone is demanding to say the least.

The nurse sits down beside John in the hard plastic chairs lining the corridor. "He's having a seizure, and that has caused him to stop breathing." She notices both of the men pale. "Don't worry, once the seizure stops he should start breathing on his own again, and until then we're breathing for him."

"What do you mean 'should'? Is there a chance he won't?" John questions.

"It is possible that he'll need help breathing for a while, until his body recovers."

"Why is this happening?"

"The seizures are being caused by the tumours in his brain, and he'll most likely continue to have them until the doctors find the right medications to control them. You keeping up?"

"Yeah, I think so."

Just then Dr Macintosh exits Dean's room, and walks over to them. "John, Bobby, you can go back in now if you want. We stopped the seizure, and he's doing alright now, he only needs a little extra oxygen through the nasal cannula now, which all things considered is good."

* * *

Meanwhile in the emergency department a plastic surgeon is examining the gashes on Sam's face and chest, whilst Sam more or less unconscious from the concussion. "You said this was a dog attack?" The surgeon asks Dr Vaughn, who is now treating Sam.

"That's what his uncle said when he brought him in. Kid saw a woman being attacked, and went to help her, from what she said he probably saved her life." He says slightly in awe, from what he's seen of this kid today between to situation his older brother and now this he's definitely no ordinary teenager. "So what do you think Tom? From the scars this boy already has I doubt he'll care about the one's on his chest, but his face is pretty messed up."

"Must have been one crazy dog, some of these are really bad, but I think if I take the time to stitch them up properly they should heal pretty well." Tom turns to the nurse standing nearby. "Can you set me up to do these sutures?" She nods, and quickly begins gathering supplies. Whilst she does that he looks down at his young patient. "How're you doing there bud?"

"'M fine." Sam mumbles softly, barely moving his face in an effort to avoid causing himself more pain.

"That's good; I'm going to stitch up these cuts for you now, okay?"

"Whatever." Sam replies nonchalantly, at least he'd probably get anesthetic for these. The doctor injects local anesthetic into the first of the slashes across his face. Tom had never seen such a young patient so unfazed by injuries this bad, most of the gashes on his face run from just above his left eye, across his left cheek, and down to his nose, in some places they were even on his right cheek, and his chest is even worse off.

* * *

"Sssmmmy." Dean murmurs as he begins to regain consciousness, John and Bobby are immediately on there feet beside the bed, looking down at Dean.

"Hey Dean, how're you feeling dude?" John enquires, pretending that he hasn't spent the past couple of hours scared out of his mind about his eldest.

"Where's Sam?" Dean questions them as he pulls himself upright.

"He's still down in emergency, don't worry about him." John soothes, trying unsuccessfully to settle Dean down.

"Alone?!"

"The doctors are looking after him son." Dean tosses back his blankets, and moves to get out of the bed.

"Lie back down Dean." John orders him, manhandling him back onto the bed, as soon as he lets go Dean tries to 'escape' again. Frustrated John tries a different approach "How 'bout I go downstairs, stay with Sam until he can come up here to see you?"

"Okay." Dean replies before lying back down, and falling asleep, worn out from his efforts.

John turns to Bobby. "I guess I'd better head down there then, do you mind staying with Dean 'til I get back?"

"'S fine John, go to Sam. Dean will be fine here."

* * *

When John walks into Sam's room he is taken aback by the sight of his baby boy, the plastic surgeon is just finishing off the last few stitches into his battered chest, most of the left side of Sam's face is swathed in gauze bandages, and his chest has an unbelievable number of stitches holding together five deep gashes.

Tom notices John's presence, and looks up just as he finishes putting in the last suture. "Are you his father?"

"Yeah, John Winchester. Who are-"

"I'm Dr Thomas Miles, the plastic surgeon assigned to your son's care." He takes in the shocked look on John's face. "I was called in to do his stitches to try and minimize the scarring. I know it looks bad right now, but it could have been much worse."

John bites back a remark on how Sam has had worse than this, not wanting to attention it could cause. "I guess so, when can he get out of here?"

Tom thinks for a minute. "On top of the visible injuries he's also got a severe concussion, so he'll need to be observed for a day or two."

"My other boy's upstairs, in oncology, is there anyway that I can take Sam up to see him?" John enquires, knowing that both of his boy's won't rest until they get to see each other.

"Once Sam is fully conscious, and feeling up to it you can take him up there for a short visit." As an afterthought he adds "in a wheelchair."

"Thanks doc. 'Bout how long will that be?"

"Best guess, an hour or so. Even then he'll be pretty weak for a while." Dr Miles takes this as his queue to exit, and leaves John standing beside Sam's bed holding his son's hand, watching as the nurse wraps his chest in bandages.

* * *

Forty five minutes later John is helping Sam into a wheelchair, being careful not to cause any of the stitches to tear out. "Are you sure you're up for this kiddo? Dean'll understand if you don't go see him right now."

"No." Sam replies as forcefully as he can. "I need to be there, I can't believe I ran away from him in the first place."

"You were upset Sam, it's okay. Besides that evil sonvabitch would probably have killed that woman if you hadn't been there."

"I guess so." Sam says softly as John pushes the wheelchair towards the elevators.

Once they are in one of the elevators, by themselves John asks "So how did you kill it anyway? There's no way you were packing a gun, so how?"

"I had a silver blade with me, always do the week of the full moon Dad."

"Good boy, smart." The elevator doors then open, and John pushes Sam into the corridor, and subsequently to Dean's room. "You ready kiddo?" John asks, stopping the wheelchair just outside the door, and giving Sam's shoulder a gentle squeeze, being careful to avoid his injuries.

After taking a moment to calm himself Sam replies. "Yeah Dad." And John pushes the wheelchair through the doorway and over to where Dean is lying, asleep in the bed. Once John stops the wheelchair beside the bed Sam reaches out, and takes hold of his older brother's hand. "Hey Dean."

Dean opens his eyes, and looks to the source of the sound. "Sammy?"

"Hey bro, how're you doing?"

Dean takes in his brother's battered appearance. "Better than you right now. Not doing too well avoiding hunting there Sammy, you go out for a run and ended up killing a werewolf." He remarks, failing to hide his amusement. "Seriously though bro, you don't look so good. You sure you should be outta bed?"

"I'm fine Dean, just got a few stitches."

"More like a few hundred." Dean comments lightly.

"Probably." After a moments pause Sam adds "Sorry I took off earlier, I needed time to think-"

"No problem... As long as you stop with the chick flick moment right now, and explain how the hell you went from thinking to killing."

Sam laughs quietly before saying "It's pretty simple actually. I was, um sitting...crying when I heard a scream, looked around, saw a woman, Penny being dragged into the bushes, grabbed my knife out of its holster, ran over, stabbed it, pissed it off, got pinned under it, stabbed it in the chest, watched as it turned back into a person, got the hell outta there; simple."

They all look at Sam, stunned for a while before John says "We'll..." He realises his error "I'll have to get out there soon and get rid of the body before some hiker stumbles across it."

* * *

TBC.

Please, please review.

BTW: I'd really like to hear peoples ideas for how I could save Dean, if I decide that I want to.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Not mine, I just like to play with them.

AN: Just a quick reminder I have very little medical knowledge, any and all information in here I found on the internet and in textbooks.

Thanks for reading, enjoy.

* * *

"Nurse, what happened to that kid, the one that helped me?" Penny enquires as she signs out of the hospital two days later.

The nurse turns to a computer, and looks up Sam's file. "His father signed him out AMA the morning after he was brought in."

"What? But he was so hurt, how could he leave so soon?"

"I shouldn't be telling you this, I could get in a lot of trouble. His brother was also a patient here up until that night, terminal cancer. He was transferred to a hospital closer to their home; Samuel signed out so that he could stay with him."

"Oh. I really wanted to thank him, for saving me. Where did he go?"

"I'm sorry, I can't release that kind of information, and even if I could they didn't leave the address of their home."

"Thanks anyway."

* * *

John and Bobby are sitting in Bobby's living room, searching through hundreds of texts looking for anyway to help Dean. "You find anything yet Singer?"

"A couple of black magic spells, but that's too crazy, even for you. Other than that, zilch." He knows he's spent too much time around John when he adds "You are not going to start using black magic John."

John runs his hand through his unkempt hair. "This is hopeless Bobby, we've been searching for weeks now." He slams the book he's been looking at shut, and stands up.

"Where're ya going John? I'll never get through all these alone." Bobby motions to the massive stacks of books still waiting to be read.

"Dean's not doing well since he had chemo this morning, I've gotta go check on him." Without waiting for a response John walks briskly from the room, and up the stairs to the boy's room. As he reaches the door he hears the dreadful, but now all too familiar sound of Dean painfully dry retching while Sam keeps up a constant stream of words of comfort and reassurance. He knocks lightly on the door before turning the old handle, and entering the room. "Hey boys." He goes straight to Dean's side, and wraps his arm around his trembling eldest son. "How're you going dude?"

"Shit." Dean responds as another wave of nausea hits him, failing to remain stoic as his body feels as though it is being ripped apart.

"Why does he have to go through this Dad? With you and Bobby spending all hours searching for a supernatural cure, why does he have to suffer like this from the medical treatment?" Sam questions angrily as he wraps another blanket around Dean. "Besides I thought the doctors said that this stuff wouldn't make him sick."

"Son, we need time to find something, and without this we don't have that. And the doctors only said that this type of chemo probably wouldn't make him as sick as he would get with other ones."

Any plans for Sam to reply were interrupted by Dean's increasingly desperate cries. "It hurts Dad... It hurts so fucking bad!"

Quickly taking control of the situation John orders Sam "Sam, go downstairs and get the pill bottles I left on the counter." Barely a second later Sam hurries from the room, as fast as his damaged body can take. In his haste he forgets to account for the fact he can only see out of one eye for now, and runs headlong into a doorframe. "Damn it!" Sam yells in pain and frustration, bringing Bobby to his side.

"You alright Sam? Didn't bust your stitches did ya?" He asks, looking quickly at the bandages on Sam's face and chest to make sure the wounds underneath weren't bleeding.

"'M fine, I've gotta go, Dad told me to come find Dean's pills." Sam looks up at Bobby with tears spilling from his visible eye. "He's in so much pain Bobby, I don't know what to do."

"I'll get the pills, and take them upstairs. You just go sit down before you fall down." Bobby orders before striding into the kitchen, mumbling about how Sam's hurting too and John should have come downstairs himself, or better yet kept them in hospital until they were actually doing better.

A minute later Bobby runs up the stairs, and into the boys' room. "Damn." He whispers as he sees Dean sitting on the floor, wrapped in his father's arms, shaking horribly, and clinging to a bin as if for dear life.

John looks up at him, not letting go of his son. "Bobby, get me two of the pills from the bottles labeled...maxolon, and oxycodone."

Not needing to be told twice Bobby fishes out the two bottles, takes out two pills from each and hands them to Dean, who dry swallows them quickly, desperate to ease the pain and nausea he's suffering from. Eventually after a few minutes the medications take effect, Dean falls into a drug induced sleep, and John carefully helps Dean back into the bed, noticing, not for the first time how much weight his boy has lost since he was diagnosed two weeks earlier. Once Dean is settled in his bed, John and Bobby slip into the hallway. "We're running out of time Bobby, even with the treatment he just keeps getting sicker. Yesterday Dr Reece said that we should consider getting him this special pain control system, morphine on demand basically."

"We will find something John, no matter what it takes we will find a way."

"But he's getting so sick, I don't know how much more he can take."

* * *

That night Sam steps out of the bathroom after changing his bandages, and walks to the room he shares with Dean. Upon attempting to turn the door handle he is surprised to find it locked, he knocks on the door, and calls out for Dean to open it; no response. He starts to panic, runs into his father's room, grabs his lock pick, and quickly uses it to unlock the door. He is horrified by the scene that he finds on the other side of the door. Dean is crying on the floor, holding one of their older revolvers in his shaking hands.

"Dean!?"

* * *

TBC.

What is Dean planning? Will Sam be able to stop him? If he does will he end up dying anyway? Will we see Penny again?

If you want to get the next chapter, and the answers to these questions and more, you'd better review.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I never have, and never will own Supernatural. (so sad)

Enjoy.

* * *

"Dean?!"

Not even looking up Dean responds. "Go away Sammy."

"What the hell are you doing Dean?!"

"Just leave me alone Sam!" Dean attempts to yell, but it comes out as more of a hoarse whisper.

"Please Dean, please don't do this." Sam pleads as tears start following down his face.

"I can't take this anymore Sammy. It just hurts too much, I'm sorry." Dean raises the gun to his temple, and flicks off the safety.

Not sure what else to do Sam quickly moves over to Dean, sits down beside him, and in spite of how much it hurts him he wraps his body around Dean. Knowing that Dean would never risk shooting him, and with how badly he was shaking there was no way he could be sure that he wouldn't end up shooting Sam instead of, or as well as himself.

Dean sighs, and puts the safety back on. "What are you doing Sam?! Get away from me!" Dean questions, trying to pull away from his younger brother, but instead of letting go, Sam simply holds him tighter. "Let me go Sam!" He then goes from yelling, to begging "Please, just leave me alone to do this. I can't stand this anymore, please Sammy." Before Sam can respond Dean starts coughing, both forgetting their current situation Sam adjusts his hold on his older brother, and gently rubs his back as Dean's body is wracked by agonizing spasms.

As soon as it eases up, almost ten minutes later, practically in the blink of an eye Sam lets go of Dean, grabs the gun, and places it securely in the waistband of his jeans before leaning back against the bed, and pulling Dean close to him.

* * *

"The boys have been quiet for a while, maybe you should go see what they're up to?" Bobby suggests to John, both oblivious to the intense situation that had taken place upstairs hours earlier.

"Na' they'll call out if they need anything, we need to keep going through all this."

Unable to ignore the bad feeling in the pit of his stomach Bobby stands up, and heads for the stairs. "I'll just go see what they're wanting for dinner."

"Alright." John replies before turning his attention back to the latest text he's reading through.

* * *

When Bobby opens the boys bedroom door he quickly takes in the scene before him, Dean and Sam are still on the floor, Sam is holding his older brother tightly to his chest, his face is tear stained, Dean is still crying softly, half in pain, half in sadness at having had his plans interrupted and to be in this position in the first place. Neither boy acknowledges his presence, and that's when Bobby sees the glint of the handle of the revolver at the back of Sam's pants. It doesn't take a genius to tell what had just taken place. "Oh god."

Upon hearing his voice Sam looks up, still keeping most of his attention on Dean. "Bobby." The note of pleading in his voice doesn't go unnoticed.

"Sam, you both alright?" Sam simply shakes his head, no. "Let's get you two up off this floor, it's almost time for dinner." He forces himself not to question what had happened, not yet any way.

Dean slowly tries to pull away from Sam so they can both stand up, but he barely gets anywhere before the pain explodes through his whole body. "Shit."

"Dean?" Bobby and Sam ask in unison. Then it hits them, if he's been sitting here for hours, then he hasn't taken any pain meds, he must be in pure agony by now. Bobby runs out to the bathroom, where all the pills are now being kept, and returns a moment later with a couple of pain pills and a glass of water in hand.

"Here you go bud." Bobby tries to hand Dean the pills, by he is completely crippled by the pain coursing through his body. "Come on Dean, you've gotta take these if you want it to stop hurting."

"Can't." Dean whispers through clenched teeth, not moving a muscle in the hope to avoid making it worse.

Seeing how bad this is getting Bobby offers Dean another option. "If I put the pills in your mouth, then hold the glass up for you do you think you could manage that?"

"Maybe." Knowing he has no other option Bobby forcefully opens Dean's mouth, slips in the pills, holds the glass of water to his lips, and tips its contents down Dean's throat, causing him to choke and gag; but in the process he does manage to swallow the pills. "Good. You want to just sit here 'til those start working?" Dean nods weakly; he hates feeling like this so much.

* * *

Several minutes later Dean starts to feel better, so together Bobby and Sam help him up into his bed, and after Bobby has given him every other medication he was due to take he lies down. As soon as he's asleep Sam rushes from the room, with Bobby close on his heels. By the time Bobby catches up they are half way through the salvage yard, and Sam is leaning up against a crumpled old car. "You alright kid? What happened in there?"

"I found Dean... When I walked in he was... He was about to kill himself." Sam admits brokenly.

"Damn." Even though he had already guessed that this was the case, actually hearing it was a whole different matter. "He wouldn't have."

"I...I didn't think he would either, but since he got sick everything's changed."

"You mind telling me how you stopped him? Usually when Dean makes up his mind about something that's it."

"I stayed close enough to him that there was no was he could shoot... shoot himself without hitting me." Sam replies guiltily.

"Whoa."

"Tell me about it."

"Do you think he'll try it again?" Sam gives him a look. "I've gotta ask."

"I don't know; doubt it, as long as we come up with something before it gets a lot worse." Sam replies, still not believing that this is his life right now. "You aren't gonna tell Dad, are you Bobby? There's no way Dean would want him to know."

* * *

Late that night after Sam and Dean are asleep in bed, John and Bobby are sitting in the kitchen, flicking through several files of notes Bobby had taken years earlier, whilst sharing a bottle of whiskey. "So today seemed alright, I mean once the nausea stopped he actually seemed pretty good."

Bobby gives his friend an incredulous look. "Ya' kidding, right Johnny? Today was about the furthest thing from good."

"What are you talking about Singer?"

_Oh crap, good going Singer. _"Nothin'."

"Bull, what's going on?"

"Sorry John, I promised Sammy I wouldn't say anything."

"This is not the time to be keeping secrets Bobby, especially about my boys from me."

"I can't Johnny." Something in the notes in front of him catches his eye. "I'll be damned."

"What is it Bobby? You find something?"

"Maybe, that lady that Sam saved back in Lincoln, you'll never guess what I just found..." He briefly holds up the file for John to see. "...She's a psychic healer, no tricks, nothing evil, just a gift."

"This is great, where do we find her?" John asks enthusiastically.

As he reads on his face falls. "It's not that simple John. Penny, otherwise known as Penethora Harmon, is one of the hardest people to track down." He reads the rest of the page. "Understandably she couldn't get much peace and quiet after people found out what she could do, so she went into hiding, fake ids, constant moving, the works. The only thing she is rumoured to keep consistent is a phone number... Which according to this 'it's easier to break out of a super-max prison than get a hold of'."

"Oh. Well then I guess we'd better start looking."

"You did just hear what I said John, and that's just for a phone number."

"Maybe it's hard for most people, but for us, surely... There's gotta be a way."

"Even if there was, Dean's too sick to travel around the country... and Sam's still recovering from his run in with that werewolf."

"We could leave them at Jim's."

"No way John, what if he gets worse and you're halfway across the country? Are you really willing to take that chance?"

"If it ends up saving his life...yes."

"I don't know Johnny, this just doesn't seem like a good idea to me."

"Well it's the best lead we've got so far, and you saw him earlier, how much more of this can his body take?"

_Forget his body, how much more can his mind take? _"I don't know, and that's why it's a bad idea to leave him."

"I've gotta do this Bobby. I'm as soon as possible, where you agree to come with me or not."

* * *

Early the next morning Sam walks into Bobby's living room while everyone else is still sleeping, he spent all of last night awake in bed thinking. After yesterday's events he's made up his mind that he's going to find a way to save Dean, no matter what it entailed, a back up plan in case his Dad and Bobby couldn't find something in time.

Earlier he'd heard Bobby say he'd found some black magic spells, maybe those would work. He knows full well that delving into such dark stuff can, and usually does have terrible consequences, but whatever the cost would ultimately be it would be worth it to Sam if Dean survived this.

And with that thought he picks up the first book and starts searching.

**

* * *

**TBC.

Please review!

I really want to hear peoples thoughts on this.

Do you like how I'm using Penny? Should Bobby and John leave the boys? Is Sam looking into 'less than ethical' cures believeable? And most importantly - Should Dean live?


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I never have, and never will own Supernatural. (so sad)

Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

It is several hours later when Bobby stumbles into the living room, and finds Sam deeply immersed in an ancient text. "What're ya' doing kiddo?"

Sam snaps the book shut hurriedly, stuffs all his notes and a small tattered book deep into his pocket, and turns to face Bobby. "I was just... I couldn't sleep, so I thought I'd come down here, and see if I could find something to help Dean." _That is the truth after all, just a slightly shortened version._

Bobby sits down on the couch beside Sam, and after taking the book from his hands, reading the title, and putting it down on the coffee table he forces Sam to look at him. "What the hell are you doing reading this one boy?" Sam chooses to remain silent. "Answer me boy. Please tell me you aren't thinking about actually using any of these sorts of things." Still nothing. "Sam?!"

_When in doubt, go with feigned innocence. _"It was on the top of the pile, I didn't know what it was until I opened it."

Bobby sighs, not entirely believing the boy sitting beside him. "Alright then, I'll let this go, but if I see ya' so much as glancing at any of this again we'll have a problem, you hearing me Sam?"

"Yes sir. Don't go near those books, don't think about going near those books, definitely don't read those books. I understand."

After years of having absolute trust in Sam, Bobby laps up his lies. "Good, now how 'bout we go get some breakfast organized?"

"Okay Bobby, could we please have pancakes?"

"Sure. I've only got the instant stuff though."

"You think any of us have had any different in years?"

"Good point." They then work silently for a while before Bobby thinks to tell Sam of last night's findings. "So Sam, you remember back in Lincoln, the woman you saved from that damn werewolf?"

"I don't think I'll ever forget that." He motions to his now uncovered, badly scarred face. "Why do you ask Bobby?"

"Last night after you boys were asleep me and John found this." He goes to the messy dining table, picks up the relevant file, hands it to Sam, and watches his eyes widen as he reads on, then sadden as he reads some of the 'fine print'.

"We had a way of helping Dean, practically staring us in the face, and we didn't see it?!"

"We had no way of knowing about this Sam." After briefly turning his attention back to the breakfast preparations, he continues. "But now that we do, your Dad and I are planning on going to find her. Bringing her to help Dean."

"But there's no way Dean can travel now..." He realises the plan. "...You're going to leave us. With who?" Sam enquires.

"Jim Murphy. John called him last night, told him what's going on, and asked him to let you two stay with him while we track Penny down."

"But Pastor Jim lives hours away, what about Dean's treatment?"

"I guess your Dad's planning on having his care transferred to somewhere closer."

"What if... Is there a chance that... Will you be able to find her in time?"

"We're going to do our best."

* * *

Almost one week later they finally arrive in Blue Earth, John is driving Sam and Dean in the Impala, while Bobby followed in his truck. John had spent most of the week making arrangements with Jim, Dean's doctors, and also a home care nursing service; he didn't think it was fair to burden Jim with Dean's increasing care needs. Several days ago Dean had been admitted to hospital for a day to have a central line and a feeding tube put in, much to his dismay and protest, but there was no longer a choice considering the worsening pain and his body's rapid 'transformation' into an almost skeletal form. Now he was connected to a constant supply of IV morphine, with the option of additional doses as needed, and throughout the nights had a stream of liquid food running into his body, to stop him from starving to death.

After several minutes of winding their way through the town they reach Jim's house. John pulls the Impala up in front of Jim's house, switches off the engine, and goes to the passenger side to help Dean out. As he opens the door he sees Jim walking over to them, despite his eagerness to greet his friend John stays focused on helping Dean, and a minute later he and Dean walk over to where Jim, and by now Sam and Bobby are standing. To say that Jim looked surprised when he saw the state Dean was in would be an understatement, but as he did when he saw the fresh scars across Sam's face, he quickly recovers and greets them. "Hello John, Dean."

Dean is in too much pain after having sat in the car for hours to reply. "It's good to see you again Jim, even if it isn't under the best of circumstances."

"It's good to see you to John, now let's get you all inside, and help the boys get settled into their new room."

"Sounds good." John motions for Bobby and Sam to come over and help Dean inside before he moves closer to Jim, and quietly asks "Did those things the hospital arranged arrive?"

"Yesterday, am I to assume that Dean doesn't know of all your arrangements for him?"

"I knew he'd be pi- annoyed, so I thought it would be better to not give him a chance to refuse to come because of it."

"Fair enough, let the show begin." As if on cue they hear a not very loud, but definitely angry yell. "He found it."

"He found it." John agrees before quickly following Jim into the room he'd set up for the boys.

* * *

As soon as they enter the room Dean yells at them. "What the hell is this?!" Dean motions to the various pieces of medical equipment in the room, also noticing the fact that Sam's bed is half buried by supplies.

John forces a smile, and walks over to his eldest son. "This is what you need Dean."

"But it looks more like a damn hospital room than a bedroom Dad."

"Dean, stop being difficult. Until we sort this all out you will be using this stuff, like it or not." John orders. He feels bad about forcing this on Dean, but at the same time he's keen to get out on the road, looking for Penny.

"Yes sir." Dean replies automatically before adding. "I'll use everything, except..." He points to a plastic commode, that Jim had attempted to hide behind some other supplies. "...that!" Realizing what he's pointing at they all burst into laughter, Dean just glares at John, knowing that he must have ordered it in the first place.

John holds his hands up in surrender. "The doctors insisted on it, I swear I told them you would never use it."

"Sure you did Dad." Dean replies sarcastically before his chest tightens, and he begins to cough violently, quickly sinking to the floor.

Sam and John quickly move to Dean's side. "It's alright Dean, just breathe it'll stop in a minute, hang in there." Sam soothes, gently rubbing circles on Dean's back.

John looks up at Jim. "Did they bring an oxygen tank, a mask?"

Jim hurries to the bedside, gets the needed items, and brings them over to John. "Here."

John quickly turns the valve on the tank, and places the mask over Dean's face. "That better dude?"

The coughing fit subsides soon after, and Dean replies. "Much. I've gotta leave this on now don't I?"

"Yeah, at least we got through the drive without it. Do you want to wait a minute before I help you into the bed?"

Dean looks up at the three older hunters standing around him, all failing to hide the matching looks of pity across their faces. "No, I'm good, just help me up."

Knowing what is making his eldest be stubborn, John turns to Bobby and Jim. "Can you guys give us a minute? Me and Sam'll be out in a few."

"No problem John." They walk out of the room, and out to the kitchen.

"Thanks Dad." Dean replies through the oxygen mask strapped to his face.

A minute later Dean is finally feeling strong enough to stand up. "Dad, can you give me a hand?"

John and Sam are quick to help Dean to his feet, and then while Sam stays close to him John goes over to the automated bed, turns down the blankets, and put the back slightly upright. "Here you go Dean." John moves back over to Dean, and between him and Sam they help Dean, along with the new oxygen tank and an IV pole that John put his pain control system onto over to the bed.

John goes to lift Dean into the bed, but gets pushed away. "I can still do this much Dad, let me do it." John smartly turns his attention to positioning the equipment by the bed, while Sam stays close to Dean, just in case. After a couple of failed attempts, where Sam had to catch him so he wouldn't fall, Dean manages to pull himself into the bed. Sam and John continue to hover closely, jumping everytime it is at all possible he might need something. "You guys can go do something else you know, I'm not a baby, I could take care of myself if you all gave me a chance."

"Just because you could doesn't mean you should." Sam points out.

"Whatever geek boy." Dean replies, using his much hated nickname for Sam, starting up their bantering of each other.

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

Eventually after sitting silently for a while Dean asks. "You wanna play cards or something?"

"Sure, what game?"

"Poker, maybe you'll actually beat me for once." Dean laughs weakly. Once they are settled into their game, John silently slips from the room, to join Bobby and Jim.

* * *

TBC.

Please review!

BTW: I am considering holding off on updating until I see at least ten more reviews, so please just write something.

And you all know I love hearing everyone's thoughts on the story so far. Should Bobby and John find Penny in time? What do you think Sam is planning? Whatever he's planning, will he do it, and if he does what consequences should I make him face? When I introduce Dean's nurse in the next chapter, what should he or she be like? And most importantly - Should Dean live?


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. (so sad!)

AN: Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming. Here's the next chapter as promised, enjoy.

* * *

"How's he doing?" Bobby enquires as John enters the kitchen.

"Better. He and Sam are playing poker, guess who's winning." John comments sarcastically, they all no that Sam doesn't stand a chance against his brother, or even a baby for that matter.

"So his response to the equipment was...interesting." Jim remarks.

"On the positive side at least he had the energy to get angry about it today, at least for a while." John can't help but add.

"So how long until you two head off?"

"We're planning to hit the road in the next hour or so. Is that..."

"That's fine. Just before you go though, can you please explain how you got to this point, and where it is that you're going?"

John begins to tell the story of the past month, by the end of it Jim is just staring at the men before him, wide eyed and speechless.

"Welcome to our world." John comments tiredly.

"So what do you think your chances are of finding this woman, this healer?"

"Honestly not great, she's almost impossible to track down, but we've gotta try. It's the only viable lead, and Dean's gotten sicker so fast. We thought we had months, but now the doctors have stopped the chemo, it isn't working, and we'll be luck if he has another month." John admits sadly, knowing that if they don't find Penny, Dean will die.

"Do I need to know anything about medications or anything like that?"

"Sam knows as much if not more than I do, and when the nurse arrives she'll know how to do most of it, but if you want details I can give them to you."

"If you don't mind." Jim prompts.

"At the moment the doctors have him on a whole lot of pills, obviously the IV, and a nutritional supplement that goes through the tube in his nose overnight. He takes anti-epileptics to prevent seizures, but he still has them about once every couple of days, steroids to reduce any swelling, and about ten other types of pills that treat various symptoms, either from the cancer, or the treatments. The pain meds are in the IV, and if it gets bad there's a button that gives an extra dose. Don't worry about any more than that, the nurse starts tonight, and until then Sam can help out."

"Thanks John, I guess you'd both better be going then."

"Guess so, if you need anything, or if something-"

"I will call you, just remember to let me know where you're staying."

"Thanks, I'll just go say goodbye to the boys, then we'll go." Without waiting for a response John walks back down the hallway, and into Sam and Dean's room. They are both still deeply engrossed in their game, but upon hearing their father enter they put down the cards. "Hey boys."

"Hey Dad." Dean replies, leaning back against the bed as he realises how tired he is.

"Are you leaving now Dad?" Sam questions.

"Yeah kiddo, but with any luck we'll be back in a few days." John sits down on the edge of the bed, and runs his roughened hand through Dean's hair, or at least what's left of it since he had chemotherapy. "You know I-"

"I know Dad. I just... I guess I should... What if you don't get back before-"

"This isn't goodbye Dean. I will be back, and you will still be here."

"Goodbye Dad." Dean says sadly, certain that he won't be alive when his father returns.

"See you soon son." Much to his surprise Dean doesn't pull away from him as he pulls him into a hug before walking from the room, angrily wiping away the tears from his face.

* * *

That night Sam is helping Jim cook dinner when they door bell sounds. "I'll get it Pastor Jim."

"Thank you Samuel."

Without further delay Sam walks to the front door, and opens it to reveal a kind looking middle aged woman dressed in casual, but professional clothes. "Good evening sweetheart, are your parents home?"

"You're the nurse?"

"Yes, my name's Teresa Fielding. May I come in?"

Sam opens the door completely, and motions to her to enter the house. "Pastor Jim's in the kitchen, I'll show you in there."

As Teresa follows Sam she can't help but wonder how someone so young came to have so many scars on his face. "What's your name?"

"Sam."

"Are you Dean's brother?" Teresa enquires kindly, her mothering instincts had already kicked in; there was just something about this boy.

"Yes." They enter the kitchen. "Pastor, the nurse is here."

Teresa steps forward, wondering how this man was connected to her patient, his brother hadn't called him dad, and hadn't made any indication that Jim was their father, maybe an uncle. "Good evening. I'm Teresa Fielding."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Ms Fielding, I'm Pastor Jim Murphy, Sam and Dean's uncle." They had agreed earlier that it would be best to not let it look like John had left his terminally ill son at a friend's house, while he went off on 'business'. "I'll show you to your room in just a minute, then give you a quick tour, and take you in to meet Dean."

"Sounds good."

"Do you need to know anything about Dean?"

"I've read through his file, but if I have question I won't hesitate. If you don't mind my asking, when will I be meeting Dean's parents?"

"John had to attend to an urgent business matter interstate, and their mother Mary died many years ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up-"

"You weren't to know Ms Fielding, it isn't a problem. Are you ready for that tour?"

"Sure, I must admit I was surprised when I found out I'd be working at a church."

"Technically, the church-like building is the church, this is the rectory, but I know what you mean."

"Oh, okay."

Jim leaves Sam watching the cooking, and leads Teresa around the house, eventually finishing in Sam and Dean's room. Upon entering she notices a 'normal' bed in the room, beside where Dean's bed is located. "Pastor, whose bed is that, in the corner?"

"That's Samuel's, you should know now that they are practically inseparable, and therefore putting them in separate rooms never works out. It won't be a problem, will it?"

"I don't think so, at least for a while; when it reaches a certain point it will probably be best to move him elsewhere."

"I understand, but you may have a difficult time convincing them of that." Jim moves over to Dean's bed. "I was just about to wake him up, so..."

"Alright." As Jim proceeds to wake Dean, Teresa questions. "Does he sleep a lot?"

"To be perfectly honest, they only arrived here this morning. Samuel will know a lot more than me."

"Okay."

A minute later Dean wakes up, and needless to say he's less than thrilled to see a stranger in his room, at least they had all had the sense not to let him put any weapons in or near his bed. Once Jim calms him down, his tone changes from fear to anger. "Why is there a nurse here?!" He questions Jim.

"Teresa is going to be taking care of you Dean."

"Like hell!" Dean fumes. "I don't need a damn nurse."

"Settle down Dean. She is here to stay, and I don't want to hear that you are being difficult."

"Yes sir."

Jim motions to the very unnerved Teresa to come over to the bed. "Play nice." He whispers to Dean before walking out of the room.

* * *

The next night Teresa awakens to Sam's desperate calls for help, she rushes into their room, and finds Dean in the middle of a grand-mal seizure, and Sam is on the verge of hysteria. "How long has it been?" She questions the terrified boy quickly.

"A minute, maybe more." She grabs a vial of Ativan from the cabinet, draws a dose into a syringe, and promptly injects it into his central line before swapping his oxygen mask for an ambu-bag, and forcing air into his lungs. "Is he...?"

Teresa recognizes how scared he must be, seeing his older brother like this, even if it probably wasn't the first time. "He should be alright once the medication I gave him starts to work." Sam nods in acknowledgement. A few seconds later the seizure subsides, and Dean starts breathing on his own again. Teresa replaces his oxygen mask, and checks his vitals before going over to Sam, who is now sitting sobbing on his own bed. "Are you doing alright hun?"

"'M fine." Sam replies shakily.

Without hesitation Teresa wraps her arm around Sam comfortingly. "Is there anything I can do?"

"'M fine. I just wish all this never happened."

"I know sweetheart, I know." She soothes gently, holding him until he eventually cries himself to sleep, and then tucking him into bed before turning her attention back to Dean.

* * *

A few days later Teresa comes into Jim's study. "Pastor?"

Jim looks up from what he's writing. "Ms Fielding, may I help you with something? Is there a problem?"

"I think you should call Dean's father, he needs to come home soon if he wants to have a chance to see Dean before..." She trails off.

"I will call him, but he might not get here for a few days. Will Dean...?"

"As I am sure you are aware, Dean's condition is worsening rapidly. I don't expect him to have more than a couple of days now, I'm very sorry."

"Oh. Do the boys-"

"Obviously they know that he is going to die, but I haven't told them... I thought it would be best for you to talk to them, but if you want-"

"No, that's okay. I'll come see them in a moment; I'll just make that phone call first."

* * *

"Tell me you've got something Bobby? Anything?" John desperately questions his friend as he hangs up the phone, hearing Jim repeat the nurse's words had greatly increased his feeling of urgency.

"Actually, yes. Penny was raised by her maternal grandmother, who now lives in Austin, Texas. If she kept contact with anyone, I'm betting it would be this woman."

"What are we waiting for? Let's go." John says as he rushes around the motel room gathering their meager possessions.

Slightly stunned by his friend's response, Bobby asks. "What did Jim say?"

"Matter of days. Now let's go."

* * *

Jim enters the boy's room, Sam is sitting on the edge of the bed talking mindlessly to Dean, who is just lying there, connected to numerous pieces of medical equipment, occasionally nodding, or showing some other small sign that he could still hear his brother. When Sam looks up at him he can immediately tell what Jim is about to say. "Samuel..."

"Don't... Just don't say it please. Dad'll be back any day now, and he'll bring Penny, and Dean'll get better."

"Sam." Jim comforts him.

"No Pastor, no, he's not going to... He can't..." _He's not going to die, I won't let it happen. Desperate times call for desperate measures. _

TBC.

Please review!

What do you think?

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. (so sad!)

AN: Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming. Here's the next chapter, enjoy.

* * *

Sam tiptoes down the stairs early the next morning, backpack slung over one shoulder. "Samuel, where are you going?" Jim calls out from where he's sitting reading the newspaper.

Sam spins around, and stands frozen. "I...I...I really need to get out of here, just for the day, is that..."

"Alright Samuel." Jim responds, this whole experience had been hard on him, and it's only going to get worse. "What time will you be back?"

"In the evening, is that alright?"

"Sure, go have fun."

Not giving Jim a chance to change his mind Sam hurries from the house and down the street to the bus stop. Once he's sitting in the shelter he takes off his backpack, pulls out the small tattered black book he'd taken from Bobby's house, and opens the book to a page on how to bind a reaper.

_They're going to kill me for this, but if Dean lives it'll be worth it. Now I've just gotta get to the shop I found in Minneapolis, so I can at least get the basic stuff, the rest I'll have to get on the way back. What do I need anyway? _Sam reads the relevant pages 'to make the necessary black alter you will need an alter cloth (with a pentagram drawn on the centre in chalk), a chalice, five absolutely black candles, crystals' _Shouldn't be too hard. _Reading on Sam finds the following passage 'for such a binding spell as this one you will require - blood of the spell caster, graveyard dirt, black cat bones, several types of herbs, and an amulet, if used as stated below this will give you control over the reaper'.

The sound of the bus pulling into the stop causes Sam to hurriedly stow the book back in his backpack, toss the backpack over his shoulder, and step onto the bus.

* * *

"Sssmmmyy." Dean murmurs, in his pain muddled mind all he can think of is. _Why isn't Sam here? Has something happened to him?_

Teresa walks over from where she is sitting in the corner. "Can you hear me Dean? Dean?"

"Whhrrreeesss Sssmmmyy?" Dean looks around the room with unfocused eyes, searching for his younger brother.

"He had to go out for awhile; he'll be back later Dean."

"Hhhrrrttts bbbaaddd, nnneeeedd Sssmmmyy."

Of what of the unintelligible words streaming form Dean's mouth Teresa hears 'hurts bad', and quickly gives him an additional dose of morphine. "Just try and rest now. Sam will be back later."

* * *

John brings the Impala to a halt in front of an old farmhouse, Bobby stops his truck just behind the Impala; both men step out, and walk towards the front door. "So this is where Mrs Harmon lives?" John enquires.

"Apparently." Bobby replies before reaching out, and knocking his knuckles against the weathered timber door.

A minute later an elderly lady opens the door, unsure what to make of the two rough looking men standing on her front porch. "May I help you gentlemen?"

John steps forward. "Are you Penethora Harmon's grandmother?"

"Yes, what can I do for you?" She has had people come here looking for her grandchild many times because of her gifts.

"A bit over a month ago my son, Sam Winchester helped Penny out of a dangerous situation, and we wanted to see her."

Still cautious she checks what details they know, to see if they are telling the truth. "Prove it."

Bobby moves closer to speak. "I was there that night, not when they were attacked, but when they got out to the road. When I found them Penny had eight slashes to her stomach, roughly bandaged with Sam's grey t-shirt. Do you need me to continue?"

Mrs Harmon steps back, and allows the two men into her home. "Penny told me that if you ever came around I was to give you her telephone number, she said she owed your boy her life, and you'd might come looking for her because of her gifts. It's so sad what is happening to Sam's brother."

"How do you... Are you-"

"No, I'm not a psychic. Penny told me that the hospital had told her that her rescuer's brother was terminally ill. She tried to find you, to repay Sam, but you had already left."

John and Bobby weren't quite sure what to make of this latest revelation. If they had have stayed in Lincoln an extra few days, Dean wouldn't be in the position he is now.

* * *

Jim is in the middle of his Sunday morning sermon when Teresa enters the church, and motions to him urgently. "I'm sorry, but we will have to end now for today. God bless." Jim says to the congregation before hurrying down the main aisle to Teresa. "What's happening?"

"The pain is getting very bad. I've called his doctor, and asked him to come see about adjusting the dosages, possibly adding an additional high level pain medication, but we can only give him so much before it causes his respiratory system to fail completely. He's calling out for Sam; do you know where he's gone?"

"He needed a day away from all this, I didn't even think to ask him where he was going. Is... How much longer do you think it will be until...?"

"I doubt he'll make it through to the night." They both rush from the church, and back to the main house, leaving the many surprised parishioners in their wake.

* * *

John is sitting on the hood of the Impala, resisting the urge to go find something to break or kill. This all could have been solved over a month ago; instead here he was waiting for Bobby to emerge from the hotel room where he was speaking on the phone to Penny, hoping that he would be able to get her to Blue Earth before it was too late. _I can't lose Dean, not after everything._ He is snapped out of his thoughts by Bobby yelling at him, telling him to come back inside. Something in his friend's voice makes him almost run into the room, when he enters Bobby hands him the phone, a sad, sympathetic look on his face. "Hello?" John answers uncertain of who is one the other end.

"John, it's Jim."

"Is Dean..." John couldn't bring himself to finish the question.

"He's bad John, Teresa doesn't think he'll make it through the night. I'm sorry John."

John drops the phone, sinks down onto the floor, buries his head in his hands, and bursts into gut wrenching sobs. Bobby walks over and picks up the phone in one hand, while placing his other hand on his friend's shoulder as a small measure of comfort. "Yeah Jim...We'll still try to get Penny there, just keep him alive until we get back...I'll tell him...See you in a few days, call if, you know..."

* * *

By the time Sam arrives home late in the evening Dean's condition has worsened badly, he was more or less unconscious, barely breathing, even in his basically unconscious state he was still crying out in absolute agony, and no amount of pain medications were helping whatsoever. Jim looks up, and sees Sam enter the room. "Samuel." He watches as Sam takes in his brother's current state. "He might not make it to morning Sam." _Yes he will, I'll make sure he will. _Sam thinks to himself before rushing from the room, down into the basement.

"Poor thing. I can't even imagine what this must be like for him." Teresa comments looking to the space where Sam had been standing barely a second earlier.

* * *

Sam enters the basement of Jim's house, walks over to the furthest and darkest corner of the space, places his backpack on the ground beside an old disused chest of drawers, opens the bag, hastily pulls out item after item, and positions them on the makeshift alter, an black alter cloth, then the candles, one on each point of the pentagram, numerous small crystals, on various strategic places around the surface, and last but not least an intricately carved silver chalice, placed in the centre of the pentagram. After taking a moment to compose himself, Sam takes out the spell book and the items he collected to complete the spell.

He is ready to begin.

* * *

TBC.

Please review!

Let me know what you think. Was it too easy for them to find Penny? Should John and Bobby come across a complication to their plans? Should Sam go through with his plan, and if he does, should it work, and what should the repercussions be? And ultimately, and most importantly - Should Dean live?


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

Thanks for all the reviews! As a reward, here's the next chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

"I should probably go make sure Samuel's alright." Jim says to Teresa, watching as she tends to Dean.

Teresa looks up from her work. "Maybe, but if Dean does wake up I would be best if there is someone he knows here."

"I suppose so, Sam will be back when he's ready." Jim concedes, settling back into his chair, and taking Dean's thin hand in his, just to let him know he's not alone.

"No one, especially anyone as young as he is will ever be ready to lose their brother, and from what I've seen, best friend." Teresa comments sadly, in the two weeks she has spent here she has become attached to this small family.

They sit in silence until they hear a loud noise come from the basement. "I'd better go check that out, just in case." Jim says to Teresa, before hastily walking out of the room.

* * *

Sam slips the talisman around his neck, lights each of the candles, places the graveyard dirt, black cat bones (don't even think about how he came to have those), and herbs into the chalice before he reaches for the boline knife, which he brings to his wrist, and pulls across his skin, trying not to wince as the blade cuts open his skin, and allows several drops of blood to spill into the chalice. _This has to work, I can't let Dean die. _He picks up the spell book, ignoring the blood still dripping down his arm, and reads out the incantation.

Just as he finishes the incantation he hears footsteps approaching the doorway. _Crap! Oh well, I might as well finish now. _Sam finishes the last elements of the ritual before turning around, and coming face to face with Jim.

"What in god's name are you doing Samuel Winchester?!" Jim yells at him, horrified to find Sam, performing witchcraft.

"I um... This isn't..." Sam mumbles before he remembers the purpose of the ritual, pushing past Jim he heads towards the stairs.

"Get back here Samuel!" Jim hurries after Sam, eventually ending up in Dean's room, where Sam is watching Teresa examine Dean. Unbeknown to anyone else all Sam can think as he sees Dean still lying in the bed, still close to death is. _It didn't work, he's still sick, it was supposed to cure him._

"I don't understand it." Teresa says, more than a little confused to see that Dean is now holding his own.

Jim grabs Sam by the collar, and pulls him from the room. Once they are in the hallway Jim demands. "What have you done?!"

"I couldn't let him die. Dad and Bobby weren't going to get back in time, and I just couldn't let him die." Sam says, like it is the most logical thing ever, hoping desperately that Jim will let it go, but knowing that he won't.

"What did you do?" Jim asks again, his voice barely concealing his fury.

After deciding that his feet were suddenly very interesting to look at, Sam whispers. "Binding spell... On a reaper."

Jim looks at Sam like he has grown a second head. "YOU WHAT!?" He screams, after taking a moment to calm down slightly he continues. "You used a binding spell to keep a reaper away from Dean? Are you honestly that stupid Samuel?! After everything you've seen how could you do this, it's like putting a putting a dog leash on a great white."

"I couldn't let him die. And I'll deal with the consequences, whatever they are. Just please let this go." Sam begs, despite knowing that within minutes Jim will be calling John to inform him of his younger son's latest stunt. "It didn't work anyway, not like I thought it would."

"What do you mean Samuel? He's not getting any worse...oh." Jim realises that Sam had expected the spell to completely cure his brother, not just keep away death.

Before either person can say anything else Teresa emerges from the room, albeit hesitantly, having heard the normally mild mannered Pastor screaming at his 'nephew'. "He's awake, Sam he wants to see you."

Sam quickly turns to go back into the room, Jim pulls him back. "This is not over Samuel." He whispers angrily before striding out of the house, nuttering something about needing to get some air. Sam follows Teresa back into the room.

"Is there something going on Sam?" Teresa enquires; from the way Jim was acting she can't help but wonder if there is more to the situation than meets the eye.

"It's a family thing Terri; you don't need to worry about it." Sam replies as he hurries to his brother's side.

After a moment Dean's eyes somewhat focus on Sam. "Sssmmmyy. Yyyoouuu wwhhrrrnntt hhheerrre." He murmurs, still extremely weak, and in unimaginable pain.

"I'm sorry Dean, I won't go anywhere again." _Is he gonna keep suffering like this until Penny heals him? Oh god, what have I done? _Sam sits down in a chair beside the bed, and at this point notices that the cut on his arm hasn't stopped bleeding. Teresa also notices, quickly gets a gauze patch, and places it over the cut. "What happened Sam? Are you alright Sam?"

Teresa tends to the cut as he answers. "I slipped, must have landed on something sharp."

"You really should be careful, you don't want to end up with anymore scars Sam."

"I know." Sam looks back to Dean's bed as Teresa dresses his arm. "How is he doing Terri?"

"I have know idea how it happened, but he's doing quite well considering. His breathing, heart rate, and other functions have all stabilized, and from what I can tell he's still in a lot of pain, and not really lucid." She then thinks to add. "Don't forget that even though for some reason his condition has stabilized for now, he's still terminally ill, and will probably die very soon." Teresa says, oblivious to what Sam has done, and the other plans that are underway.

* * *

How could he do that?! Jim wonders as he sits in the grounds, allowing himself some time to calm down before he calls John. _Did he even think about what will happen when the spell is broken? The reaper will most likely kill him. And what about Dean, if Sam ends up being killed because of this it'll destroy Dean. This is such a mess. Why do the Winchesters insist on sacrificing themselves for each other? _After a few more minutes he walks into his study, and picks up the phone before he realises that he has no way to reach John, they would have left their last motel hours ago, so he had know idea how to reach them. Sighing in frustration Jim heads back up to the house.

* * *

The next morning John and Bobby reach the address that Penny had given Bobby the previous day. Without wasting any time they go to the front door, and after a minute they are allowed in by Penny. "I was wondering if you would come looking for me." Penny comments nonchalantly as she ushers them into the living room.

As they all sit down on the couches John enquires. "You know why we're here?"

"You want me to heal your son." Penny answers simply.

"Yeah. And quickly, he doesn't have much time left." John tells her, the urgency in his voice is unmistakable.

"I'll be ready to go in a few minutes; I'm kinda used to packing fast." She laughs slightly, reflecting on how her life has turned out.

After Penny has walked into her bedroom to pack, John and Bobby talk quietly. "That was easy." John comments, surprised.

"Almost too easy Johnny. I just hope we'll get there in time."

"We have to get there Bobby, we can't come this close, and lose him anyway." John runs his roughened hand through his hair. "I can't let him die Bobby, I can't let Mary's son die. We have to get there."

* * *

As Penny gathers her possessions and prepares to leave, she glances in the mirror, and sees the scar on her neck from when she was attacked. It was small in comparison to the scars running across her stomach, but the shape of this one is so distinctive that it will forever send chills down her spine, remind her of the thing that had attacked her that night. It's a bite mark.

* * *

TBC.

Thanks for reading. Please review!

I really want to hear peoples thoughts on this chapter. What should happen to Sam now? Did anyone see that little twist involving Penny coming? And how should it effect their plans for her to heal Dean? Finally my favorite one of all - Should Dean live?


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

AN: Thanks for all the reviews, sorry I've been too lazy to reply to them. Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Penny quickly fixes her hair, effectively hiding the bite mark. She then picks up her suitcase, and walks back into the living room. "So, are we ready to go?"

"Yeah, which one of us do you want to ride with?" John enquires.

Penny thinks for a moment, Bobby's truck doesn't exactly hold the best memories. "With you, if that's alright." Without further discussion they all walk out to the cars, climb in, and drive away, blatantly ignoring any kind of speed limit.

* * *

"Can't you do something Terri? Please, he's in so much pain." Sam begs as he watches his brother writhe around on the bed in agony. _This is all my fault, if I hadn't have done the ritual this would all be over by now, if I hadn't have stopped him back at Bobby's he never would have suffered like this. I can't believe that I'm wishing he was dead, but he's hurting so much._

"I'm sorry hun, if I give him any more pain medication he won't be able to breathe." Teresa explains, gently wiping a damp towel over Dean's sweat covered face.

"But you have to... It's my fault, I shouldn't have done anything, this would have been over weeks ago..."

Teresa looks at Sam, puzzled as to what he means. "It's not your fault he's sick Sam, you know that right?"

Sam nods slightly before continuing. "But it is my fault that he's still suffering. I should have let him do it, he never should have gotten this sick."

"What do you mean Sam?" She goes over to Sam, kneels down, and hugs him comfortingly as his sobs increase.

"I stopped him, he had the gun to his head, and I stopped him... Please make him stop hurting."

Teresa brings her hands to her mouth, shocked by this revelation; Sam had stopped Dean from committing suicide, the child in front of her was wishing that he'd let his brother take his own life. Her response was stopped by Pastor Jim walking into the room, clearly having heard Sam's last statement. "Oh my god." Jim whispers as he takes in this newly revealed fact, at the same time wondering if John or Bobby ever knew about it.

Whilst the two older people in the room process this information, Sam stays sitting beside his brother's bed, sobbing brokenly. "It's my fault, it's all my fault." He repeats over and over again, unable to bear his brother's suffering anymore.

Forgetting his anger at Sam, Jim moves to Sam, and pulls him close to him. "Samuel, you don't really think you should have let him die, you don't." Jim then leans close to him, and whispers. "Your Dad and Bobby found her; they'll be here in a few days. It really is going to be alright Samuel."

* * *

Suddenly whilst John is driving a beat-up SUV swerves in front of the Impala, forcing John to slam on the brakes. By some miracle the Impala comes to a halt barely an inch from the SUV. John jumps from the Impala, intending to confront the other driver, just as John reaches the other car, he sees the other driver pull Penny from the passenger seat. "What the hell are you doing?! Let her go!" John yells, grabbing a handgun from his waistband. As he moves closer he sees the 'attacker' properly for the first time. "Caleb?!" John is stunned to see his friend, and fellow hunter holding a gun to Penny's chest, directly over her heart.

"I've got her John. You can put the gun down, this 'thing' isn't going anywhere." Caleb says, not knowing that John was with her willingly.

And at the same time John doesn't know why Caleb would be holding a gun to the one person who can save his son. "What are you talking about Reeves?! She's helping us."

"You crazy Winchester?! I've been hunting 'it' for two weeks now."

"What?! Why are you...? What's going on?!"

"Wait, you don't know what she is?!"

At this moment Bobby pulls up in his truck, and joins the scene. "What the hell?! Reeves, what are you doing?!"

"Hunting this damn werewolf-"

"WHAT?!" John, Bobby, and Penny scream at him.

"Killed at least a dozen people last week." Caleb tells them, keeping the gun trained on Penny. "If you didn't know what she is, then why are you with her?" Caleb asks, now starting to feel like there is a whole other part to this story that he's missed out on.

"Please Caleb; just let her go, please." John can't believe that he is now begging for the life of one of things he hunts, knowing that if she dies then so will his eldest son. He half whispers to Bobby. "I thought she wasn't bitten."

"Sam was bleeding, I didn't even think to check." Bobby replies in an equally hushed tone.

Now looking thoroughly confused Caleb replies. "What's going on here John?! Why don't you want me to waste this thing?"

Bobby steps forward, hoping that if he knows the facts Caleb will release her. "Sam saved her from a werewolf a couple of months back, he got pretty messed up doing so, and we never checked to see if she'd been bitten. Long story short, what it comes down to Reeves is that if you kill her, you'll be responsible for Dean's death..."

"What?!"

"She's a healer-"

"Why would you need-"

"Shut up, and let me finish boy! Dean is dying, and she's going to save him."

Caleb looks to John, now knowing why he looks so terrified. "Is that... What's wrong with him?"

"He's got cancer, they didn't think he'd make it through the night." John informs him, his voice rough as he fights not to break down.

Caleb holsters the gun hastily, but keeps a firm hold on Penny. "She's his only chance?"

"None of the treatments worked, like Johnny said, he wasn't expected to make it through the night. So are you gonna let her go, or do we need to take her by force?"

Reluctantly Caleb relinquishes his grip on the now terrified young woman. "Don't move." He warns her.

Standing very still, sobbing silently, Penny finally speaks up. "Why...why are you doing this? What are you all talking about?"

"Did you at any point know what you were doing? That you were changing into...a werewolf?"

"What?! No way, I don't even know what you're talking about!"

"Look, we don't have time for this. Once we get her up to Jim's, and she heals Dean, then we'll sort all this out. Okay?" Eventually they all agree.

"Fine, but she rides with me." Caleb demands.

"No way, if she breathes too hard you'll kill her!" John yells.

"She'll ride with me, you two follow us." Bobby says, leaving no room for argument.

They all walk back to their vehicles, all think various things along the lines of 'what the hell?'

* * *

"What are you talking about John? Why would Caleb threaten her?" Jim questions John down the phone line.

"She got bitten... I can't believe this, what am I meant to do?" John asks as he tries to remain calm, this wasn't how it was meant to happen; Penny was meant to heal Dean, and be on her way, but now... Was he supposed to have her heal Dean, then put a bullet through her heart? Or just do it now, and go home and watch his son die?

"She's a werewolf?"

"According to Caleb, and I saw the scar on her neck earlier, it's small, but unmistakable."

"Well, she won't turn again for two weeks, so she could still heal Dean without posing a danger to anyone. And once she has healed him we'll sort out what to do next."

"But the only way to stop a werewolf is to kill it, how am I meant to kill someone if they've saved my son?"

"Maybe we'll find another way. In any case you need to get her here now. Sam did something stupid, and now Dean can't die, but that doesn't mean he isn't hurting."

"What are you talking about Jim?" John asks, trying to work out if he should be more worried about Dean, or angry at Sam.

"I'll explain when you get here; trust me you don't want to hear this over the phone. How much longer 'till you get here?"

"Should be there by nightfall tomorrow."

"See you then John."

"See ya Jim." Jim hangs up the phone as he hears the dial tone in his ear.

He stands up from the couch, and goes to find Sam, they need to talk.

* * *

TBC.

Please, please review. Don't make me beg, I just want to know what you think.

Will Penny still be able to heal Dean, in spite of her new status of 'werewolf'? And will the hunters end up killing her, even if she does save him? How will John and Bobby react when they get back, and find out what Sam did? What will happen to Sam because of his actions? And just because I'm mean - Will Dean live?


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, or the characters. sigh

Thanks for reading and reviewing! As a reward, here's the next chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Not surprisingly Jim finds Sam exactly where he left him hours ago; sitting on the edge of Dean's bed, trying anything and everything to ease his brother's suffering, with little to no success. He looks around, Teresa is nowhere in sight, she must have gone to get something to eat. _Good, we can talk openly. Avoiding mentioning hunting is harder than it looks._ "Hello Samuel, how's he doing?" _Stupid question, I know. He's in pain, and should have died hours ago, but as it stands he can't, and therefore is suffering._

"I did this to him Pastor." Sam says sadly as he holds onto Dean's hand.

Jim wants to say 'Yes you did, and now both of you are going to end up paying for it.' But instead he says what he knows Sam needs to hear. "You didn't make him sick Samuel. And no one can blame you for not wanting him to die."

"I thought it would cure him, not do this!" Sam motions to Dean, who is now curled up on his side, in a fetal position, whimpering as the pain rips through his body.

"You didn't know... But maybe this'll teach you a lesson in reading the 'fine print', and messing around with god damn black magic!" _I'll make up for that later, this kid needs to have some sense knocked into him._

They sit silently, except for the constant stream of pained cries from Dean for a few minutes before Sam asks. "Dean's gonna be so mad at me when he finds out, isn't he?"

"I'd say furious, especially knowing the consequences for you."

"Um, Pastor Jim... What are the consequences, for you know...binding that reaper? What happens when the spell is broken?" He is beginning to realise that there's going to be hell to pay for what he did.

"From what I've found on the subject... Reapers don't like to be controlled; more often than not they take whoever was doing it..." Sam looks absolutely petrified at the thought. "...but, I have found a few notes that suggest that the quicker they are released the less likely they are to do anything..." Jim then remembers to add "...serious."

Sam gulps nervously, but before he can say anything Teresa walks back into the room, and he decides that talking about black magic and reapers in front of her might not be the best idea. Sam turns his attention back to Dean. "Can you give him anything more for the pain yet Terri?"

After checking her watch, Teresa replies. "Yes."

"Same dose?" Sam says, hoping that she'll actually give him enough to ease the pain.

Teresa gives him a sympathetic look. "Yes."

"I know I've asked this a hundred times, but is there anything more you can do?" Jim enquires.

After thinking for a moment she replies. "If he's still in this condition tomorrow I'll contact his doctor, see what he recommends. Until then, just keep doing what you have been."

* * *

John is driving down the interstate, with Bobby and Caleb following him when he sees a car broken down on the roadside, there's a young woman standing, bent over under the hood, obviously distressed. Without giving it a second thought he pulls over, and steps out of the car. As soon as she turns around he realises his mistake, her eyes are pitch black, and she's anything but distressed. "So nice of you to stop by John." The demon says mockingly, and then telekinetically pushes him into a nearby power pole; again he curses himself for making such a stupid error, as he feels his leg break on impact with the pole.

"What do you want?" John questions, already knowing the answer, demons are nothing if not predictable. He just hopes that Bobby and Caleb won't make the same mistake, but within seconds he sees them both pulling over, and walking towards him. "Get outta here guys! Bitch is a demon!" He sees them both start to run for their cars, assumingly not to leave, but to get weapons.

Before they can get more than a few metres, the demon raises it's hand, and with a flick of it's wrist sends them flying into a couple of trees. Bobby yells out as he feels his shoulder pop out of its socket, and the muscles and tendons being torn apart. "That's better John, now we can get onto our fun..." Something catches her eye over by the cars, and she turns to John. "Don't have any other friends with you, do you?" Its voice is deceptively sweet.

"No-" John begins before it interrupts him.

"You know the problem with that John?" It pauses for a moment, as if expecting him to answer. "Okay then I'll answer for you, I don't believe you. Who else is with you?" Its voice now icy cold.

Hoping that it'll let her go unharmed, but knowing it won't, he answers. "A woman, but she has nothing to do with this, leave her out of it." At this moment he sees Penny being dragged from the truck by an unseen force, and then brutally slammed into a tree near Bobby and Caleb, he hears a sickening crack as her head hits the tree trunk. John takes a moment to assess the situation, his leg is throbbing painfully, probably broken, Bobby is clearly in pain, but conscious and pissed as hell, Caleb seem to only be scratched up, but that could change at any moment, and Penny, well suffice to say that if she wasn't being pinned against that tree by the demon, she wouldn't be upright.

The demon interrupts his chain of thought, her voice again sounding like a kid in a candy store. "Now, where were we? ...Oh that's right, I was about to wipe all of you off the face of the earth. Three hunters in one go, this is just too sweet."

"Go to hell Bitch!" John yells, putting as much force behind the words as he can, considering the fact he feels like he'll soon lose consciousness from the pain. He hears Caleb and Bobby both shout similar responses.

The demon throws back its head, and laughs bitterly. "Been there, done that. Can't say I want to do it again." And at that moment, just as it's about to kill them, Caleb manages to get to his flask, and tosses holy water at the demon, it releases its hold on all of them. Penny falls bonelessly to the ground, John attempts to stay standing, but his leg gives way, and he too collapses to the ground, screaming in agony as bone pierces through his skin, Caleb tosses his flask to Bobby, who continues to splash it on the demon, weakening it whilst Caleb runs to his truck, and gets a Palo Santo stake, which he promptly drives into it's chest, instantly killing it.

"Damn Reeves, what is that? And where do I get some?" Bobby says, relieved that the demon is gone.

"Holy wood." Caleb replies before his attention turns to where John and Penny are lying in the dirt. "Shit!" Caleb runs to John's side, and Bobby to Penny's.

"Is he okay?" Bobby calls out as he feels the lump growing on the back of Penny's head.

"His leg's busted up pretty bad, we're gonna have to get him to hospital. How 'bout her?"

"At least a bad concussion, probably more." They then wordlessly carry both of them back to the cars, and put them into Caleb's SUV. "We'd better not leave the Impala out here, John'll kill us if we do."

"Yeah, can you tow it?" A minute later they speed off towards the nearest town to find a hospital, Caleb driving his SUV with John and Penny unconscious in the backseat, Bobby driving behind him towing the Impala behind his truck.

* * *

Jim is washing up after dinner when the phone rings, quickly he answers it, hoping it hasn't woken the boys. "Pastor Murphy speaking."

"Jim? It's Caleb."

"Hi, you still with John and Bobby?"

"...In a matter of speaking yes, but-"

"Please don't tell me something else has happened, I swear John Winchester has the worst luck of any man I've ever met."

"We ran into a little demon related trouble..."

"Oh for the love of... How bad?"

"We're at the hospital. John had surgery on a busted leg, Penny's in the ICU, they think she'll be fine, but they're watching to make sure a bleed in her head doesn't get worse, and Bobby got a dislocated shoulder, he's just sore and angry."

All Jim can think is _Damn, what's going to happen now? They'll be held up for days, at least. _"How long 'til you are back on the road? Not to sound uncaring or anything, but things are getting pretty bad here."

"Me and Bobby I'll get out in the morning, but from what they doctors said, John and Penny are stuck here for at least a week, probably two."

"Damn, don't tell me that Reeves."

"What'll happen to Dean, you know if we take that long? They said he wasn't doing well."

"That's the understatement of the century..." Jim looks around, checking that Teresa isn't likely to be within hearing distance before he continues. "Sam did something really stupid..."

"Like what? And what does that have to do with Dean?"

"He found a binding spell-"

"What?!" Caleb yells into the phone.

"He bound a... reaper." Jim says hesitantly before moving the phone away from his ear, correctly anticipating Caleb's response.

"HE WHAT!?"

"Now Dean can't die, but he's still sick, and suffering, badly. I don't know how much longer any of us can take this, it's really bad." Jim confesses.

"What am I supposed to do?"

* * *

TBC.

Can things get any worse? Oh yeah, they can. laughing evilly

It'll be a couple of weeks until they can get to Jim's, and who can guess when the next full moon is? And in the mean time what'll happen to Dean, surely I won't leave him suffering for that long, will I? And what'll happen to Sam? The longer it takes before the reaper can be released the worse the consequences get. Finally, will Dean live? Or Sam for that matter?

Maybe I am evil... just a little bit anyway.

If you want the next chapter, please review.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, or the characters. sigh

Thanks for all your wonderful reviews, please keep them coming.

I know this chapter is short, but I just couldn't think of what to write; hopefully the next one will be better.

Enjoy!

* * *

"What am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know. Just get them up here as soon as possible." Jim thinks for a moment. "Did you get the demon?"

"Yeah, we did, stabbed it with some of that holy wood you gave me, worked like a charm. And I'll make sure to get them back to your place as soon as they can travel, but what are you going to do until then?"

"I have no idea, but I'll work something out." Jim sees Teresa walking towards him. "I've gotta go Caleb, I'll call you tomorrow."

"Yeah, okay."

Without further pause Jim disconnects the call, and walks over to Teresa. "Ms Fielding, what can I do for you?"

"Maybe we could speak in your study?" Teresa suggests.

"Alright." Jim agrees, and leads her into his study. "So, what can I do for you?"

"It's about Dean's condition... I've never seen, or heard of for that matter anyone who has hung in there as long as he is. We need to talk about how to proceed. As I'm sure you're aware we can't continue like this."

"Definitely not, but what can we do? I thought you said he couldn't have more pain medications."

"I said that more pain medications would decrease his respiratory function too far, but if this continues much longer depending completely on Dean's, and your family's wishes he could be put onto a ventilator, then we could give him adequate pain relief without compromising his breathing. Normally I wouldn't even suggest this, it goes almost completely against the idea of palliative care, but this situation is anything but normal, and he shouldn't have to suffer like this." Teresa finally stops to take a breath, beginning to regret suggesting it. "I'm sorry Pastor, forget I-" She backpedals before Jim interrupts.

"Do it."

Teresa looks at him, slightly surprised. "Are you sure?"

"Definitely, and before you ask, you won't be going against Dean or his father's wishes."

"I'll order the equipment, and call his doctor out here to intubate him." As an afterthought she adds. "You do know that this won't save his life, it'll just hopefully ease the pain."

"I know, just do it."

* * *

Caleb walks into the hospital room where John and Bobby are currently residing, neither looking happy about it, at all. "Hey guys, how's it going?"

Ignoring Caleb's question John demands. "How's Dean?"

"He's not good, but he won't be dying before we can get up there."

"What the hell are you talking about Reeves?" Bobby questions, pulling himself upright in his bed.

"Um...er...It's like this.." Caleb mumbles, wishing he'd never opened his big mouth.

"What. Is. Going. On. With. Dean?" John yells demandingly at Caleb, ignoring the pain shooting through his abused body.

"Before I tell you, let me remind you that I had no part in it, and therefore shouldn't be the one you direct your anger towards." After taking a deep breath and a precautionary glance around the room, looking for escape paths, even with John on a dozen medications, and in a full leg cast, Caleb doesn't doubt that he could still inflict damage if he gets pissed off; that done he continues. "Sam did something..." Caleb's confidence waivers.

"Spit it out Reeves!" Bobby orders, seemingly debating if you can strangle someone with one arm in an immobilizer; in other words, almost as angry and worried as John.

"Don't ask me how, but Sam found a binding spell, and he used it on a reaper-"

"WHAT!!" Bobby and John scream at the same moment, both look about ready to ignore their current condition, and drive up to Jim's, and kill Sam for his stupidity.

Stepping closer to the doorway Caleb continues. "I am betting you can guess how the story goes from here, but here it is; what Jim told me anyway. Dean now can't die, but he hasn't gotten any better, Jim said it's pretty bad."

"What do you mean 'pretty bad' Reeves?" John grinds out, cursing himself for not predicting that Sam would do something like this.

"Jim said that he's in a lot of pain, suffering." Caleb admits, backing closer to the door, more than a little nervous that the men in front of him won't think twice about shooting the messenger.

"Damn it!" John yells as he slams his fist down on the bed in frustration, wishing he was with his boys, on the road, not thinking about his eldest son in pain, and his younger son using witchcraft to keep him alive until a physic healer turned werewolf can heal him; everything is so broken, so wrong.

* * *

The next morning Sam is sitting on the edge of Dean's bed, talking softly to him when Jim walks in, followed by Teresa and Dr Yates, Dean's oncologist since their move to Blue Earth. "Sam." Jim goes to Sam's side, and gently leads a very reluctant Sam away from Dean, but not out of the room, just out of the way. Everyone in the room knew that for the boys were inseparable, in the past few days more than ever.

They stand together silently in the corner of the room, watching as Teresa and Dr Yates work efficiently to sedate Dean, insert the breathing tube, and attach it to a ventilator. "Alright Sam, Pastor, you can come back over and sit with him." Teresa says as she finishes repositioning Dean in the bed, making sure he's as comfortable as possible.

Sam silently walks to Dean's side, and returns to his previous position, gently holding Dean's hand whilst murmuring a constant stream of comforting words. _Dean would be so pissed if he knew what was going on, way too many 'chick flick moments'. _Sam reflects as the others leave the room, allowing him some time alone with his brother. It was almost too much for Sam to bear, seeing Dean lying so still in the bed, connected to so many tubes and machines, looking so just... not like Dean, too pale, too thin, and much too weak. "You've gotta get through this Dean, I can't do this alone. Please hang in there just a bit longer." _I love you brother, please be alright._

* * *

TBC.

Hope you like the chick flick moment I threw in there at the end, I thought it was about time for one.

So, what do you think?

How long will it take for someone to realise the problem with their planned arrival at Jim's? And when someone does, who will it be? Should I just leave them to work it out the hard way, maybe turn at least one of them into a werewolf? Did you approve of the latest thing I've done to Dean? And finally, will Dean live? And everyone else for that matter?

Please review, it helps me write faster.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, or the characters.

Enjoy! And please keep the reviews coming, I greatly appreciate every one of them.

* * *

Several days later Caleb and Bobby are sitting on a bench outside the hospital, both still looking much the worse for wear, but not as bad as John and Penny. After a few minutes sitting silently, thinking, Caleb jumps up and exclaims. "Shit!"

Bobby looks at the other hunter strangely, wondering what has gotten into him. "What the hell Reeves?! What's going on?!"

Calming down slightly, Caleb sits back down. "Think about it Singer... By the time we get to Jim's there'll be a..."

"Full moon... Crap!" Bobby says, coming to the same realization as Caleb had.

"My thoughts exactly... What are we gonna do?"

"No idea... You?"

"Um... I guess we'll have to get up there before then, get everything done before the full moon." Caleb offers.

"Everything?" Bobby enquires. He's still unsure of what will happen to Penny, she doesn't deserve to die, especially if she saves Dean.

"Everything." Caleb confirms. "She's dangerous, we can't let her go."

"Yeah, I know. So what do you think, another day, then we 'requisition' as many medical supplies as we can possibly need, and high tail it Blue Earth?"

"I guess so, when are we gonna tell her what's going to happen?"

"It's not fair to keep it from her. ...But when we tell her we'd better make sure she doesn't try to take off. If she gets away we're screwed."

* * *

When Bobby and Caleb step into Penny's room she is sitting in a chair beside the bed, watching something on the TV. As soon as she notices them, she turns off the TV, and moves back uncertainly. "What... what are you doing here?"

"We need to talk to you; you deserve to know what's going on." Bobby says as he sits down on the edge of the bed.

"And that is?" Penny enquires nervously.

Caleb steps forward from his position in the doorway, closing the door as he does so. "What really happened. Why I was going to shoot you. What's going to happen now."

"Okay."

Bobby leans forward, beginning the story. "First off you need to know that almost every thing that you've thought can't be real... is, and we hunt them, all supernatural things, demons, ghosts, werewolves, and every other kind of evil."

"What?! You're crazy!"

Bobby and Caleb both laugh slightly. "It's been said, but you know what you've seen... in the parklands... by the roadside." After giving her a moment to digest the 'monsters are real' speech, Bobby continues. "That night in the park, you were attacked by a werewolf. Unfortunately for you it bit you before Sam killed it, and when you are bitten by a werewolf... You become one." Penny stares at them both, stunned by this, even though she had suspected that that was what they meant a few days ago when Caleb almost shot her. "It's possible that you didn't know when you turned, but unfortunately the result is the same, you murdered at least a dozen people during the last full moon, and the same thing will happen next time, in eleven days."

"I killed people... No way. I wouldn't... Oh god." Penny stammers horrified.

"You couldn't control it, and never will so... Before the next full moon we have to-"

"K-kill me?" Penny asks, her voice shaking almost as much as herself.

"Yes, if there was any other way-" Bobby begins before Penny interrupts him.

"I understand; you don't have a choice."

Relieved that that much has gone over alright, Caleb picks up where Bobby left off. "I know it's a lot to ask, considering everything, but before the next full moon we really need to get you up to where Sam and Dean are staying, and you need to heal Dean."

"But, what if I can't, you know because of... all this?" Penny enquires, accepting her fate, and deciding that if she's going to die she might as well to some good beforehand.

"You should still be able to, in theory. At the moment you are essentially the same as you were before that night, so you should still have your abilities."

"So when's this going to happen? You know the doctors don't want me to leave for another week, and by then..."

"If you don't mind we're planning on breaking you and John out of here tonight, and then hopefully get to Minnesota by tomorrow afternoon."

"Okay." Penny agrees; there's no point sitting in a hospital recovering when you are going to be killed in a matter of days.

* * *

Teresa is checking on Dean in the middle of the night when she sees that his eyes are open, and he's obviously panicked by the tube intruding into his throat. "You're alright Dean. Just take it easy, everything's alright."

Sam hears Teresa speaking, and is quickly out of bed, and by Dean's side. "Dean? You with us brother?"

Dean nods slightly, conceding that the tube is there to stay.

"Are you comfortable Dean?" Teresa enquires, a moment later Dean nods.

They stand around in silence until Dean motions for a pen and paper, which Teresa promptly supplies.

Dean hands he paper to Sam, and he reads it. 'Why?'

Sam turns to Teresa. "Terri, can you give us a minute?"

"Sure."

After she leaves Sam sits down beside Dean. "We had to do something to make you comfortable until Dad and Bobby bring Penny here."

Dean grabs back the paper, and writes. 'Not what I meant, and you know it. I should be dead.'

"It doesn't matter Dean, you're alive, and Dad will be here in a few hours, and then Penny will heal you, and everything will be fine." _Except for the whole 'reaper going to kill me' thing, but if you're alright I don't care what happens to me._

Luckily for Sam any further efforts for Dean to question him are ended when Teresa walks back in. "It's very late Sam, you should try to go back to sleep, I'll stay with Dean."

"Okay." Sam agrees, then turning to Dean. "See you in the morning Dean."

* * *

The next afternoon Bobby pulls up his truck out the front of Jim's house, within a minute Bobby and Caleb help John and Penny up the front steps of the house. Bobby knocks hard on the door, and a moment later the front door swings open, Jim standing on the other side, clearly relieved to see them back. "Damn, it's good to see you all, thought you'd never get back." Jim admits.

John limps forward, cursing the cast and subsequent crutches the whole time. "Where're my boys?"

"In their bedroom, before you go in there you should know... A few days ago he had to be put onto a ventilator so that they could give him enough pain medications, he looks pretty bad, but on the positive side he's comfortable and he woke up for a while last night."

Without further delay Jim leads the group down the hallway towards the boys' room, upon hearing his father's voice Sam rushes into the hallway, and hugs his father tightly. "What happened Dad? How'd you break your leg?"

"It doesn't matter Sam, how're you doing? ...And what the fuck was going through your head when you did that damn spell? Oh yeah, that's right... Nothing, because no one who was thinking straight would use fucking black magic!" John rants furiously before Jim intervenes.

"Give the kid a break John, Dean would have died days ago if he hadn't done anything." Jim looks at Penny, who is standing at the back of the group. "Penny I presume?"

"Yes, are we going to do this now?" Penny asks.

"If you're ready... Is there anything you need?"

"I'm ready, all I need is a physical connection with Dean."

"Okay, let's get this done." John says, he's now outwardly calmer, but still silently fuming as he continues into the bedroom, closely followed by everyone else.

Needless to say Teresa is surprised when she sees everyone walk into the room. "Who are... Why are you... What's going on Pastor?" Without saying a word Jim quickly leads her from the room.

Once Teresa's gone Penny steps over to the bed, and gently places her hands onto Dean's chest. "I need all of your words that you won't interrupt me, no matter what. I only have one chance at this for him, and if I lose focus it won't work.

They all nod in agreement; no one will risk this in any way.

Penny murmurs something that no one can hear, and then instantaneously Dean's body violently arches upwards off the bed, as though he's being shocked by an electrical current. Unfazed Penny continues to murmur a stream of unheard words, ignoring everyone's terrified expressions at the sight of Dean's rigid body. Then as suddenly as it started Dean falls back onto the bed, and Penny steps away from the bed, apparently exhausted.

John is the first to question her. "Did it work?!" He demands, unable to take his eyes off his son's prone form.

"I don't know."

* * *

TBC.

Couldn't resist the little cliffhanger there. How it turns out is up to you. Review and let me know whether you want it to work, or not.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. (cry)**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews, I truly appreciate every one of them. Sorry this chapter is so short, but real life keeps getting in the way.**

**Here's the next chapter, and possibly one of the last.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"What do you mean you don't know?!" Sam demands, watching his brother for any signs that it worked, or not.

Now leaning against a wall, absolutely exhausted, Penny answers. "It's usually instant... but I've never done it with someone so close to death... It could take longer, I really don't know."

"When will we know?" Sam asks, his voice now softer, and laced with fear and concern.

"I don't know."

* * *

Almost ten minutes later they are all losing hope rapidly, Sam and John look close to tears, and Bobby and Caleb aren't much better. Then Dean begins to wake up, slowly opening his eyes, then moving around weakly, and within a few seconds he tries to grab the tube intruding in his throat. At this point John steps to the bed, and holds Dean so that he can't pull out anything. Calm down Dean, you're alright, calm down." John soothes, not relinquishing his grip on Dean.

"How're you doing?" Bobby asks, watching as Dean slowly focuses on him. After a moment Dean is calm enough to make the hand motion for 'okay', then points at the tube again, obviously wanting it gone.

"Someone go get that nurse back in here, make her take all this out." John demands quickly, keeping his focus on mostly on Dean.

"I'll go." Bobby rushes from the room.

"It's alright Dean, just another minute, and this'll be done." Sam says, moving into Dean's line of sight.

* * *

A minute later Bobby returns, with Teresa and Jim close behind him. "What's going on?" Teresa asks, confused at the turn in events, Dean was dying; now he's seemingly alright, fighting against all the medical equipment.

"Don't ask, just get him off all this, now!" Orders John, now fighting to keep his son from doing it himself.

Hesitantly Teresa moves to the bedside, disconnects the ventilator, wraps her hand around the tube, and carefully pulls it out. After checking that Dean really is doing alright, Teresa continues removing monitors, and disconnecting IVs, then finally pulling out the feeding tube and central line. "I don't understand... How did this... What's going on?"

Jim moves closer to her. "You wouldn't believe us if we told you." Jim tells her honestly as he leads her out of the room. "Thank you so much for everything. Your services will no longer be required."

"But, I don't understand. He was... Then he... Now he... I don't understand." Teresa stammers, uncertain of what has just taken place.

"He's better, that's all you need to know." They reach the door, and gracefully, but quickly Jim ushers her out, and turns to return to the boys' room.

* * *

"Take it easy Dean!" John says as he unsuccessfully tries to keep Dean in the bed, eventually conceding defeat he changes his tone. "At least let us help you."

Reluctantly Dean lets John help him stand up, he stands by the bed for a moment before his legs buckle under him. John quickly catches him, and helps him sit back on the bed. "What the hell Dad?! Why can't I even stand up?"

They all look at each other, trying to explain it, and then Sam speaks up. "I read in one of those pamphlets that since you've been in bed for weeks your muscles are weak, you need to build your strength back up."

"So I am actually healed, no more cancer, definitely not dying, healed?"

"Looks like it, but I guess we should get you checked out by a doctor, to be sure. And then we'll deal with..." John looks pointedly at Sam, and then Penny. "...everything else."

Dean looks between his father and Sam puzzled. "What are you talking about?"

Sam is quick to reply. "Nothing Dean, everything's fine."

At this moment Dean notices the talisman hanging around Sam's neck, partially covered by his shirt, but still visible. "What's that Sam?" _Damn if that's what I think it is I'm going kill him. _Sam hastily pulls the front of his over shirt together; trying to hide it, but that only proves Dean's suspicions. "What did you do Sammy? What the hell did you do?!"

"Dean, calm down! We have a plan, it's going to be alright." _It might not work, but we do have a plan. _John thinks as he unsuccessfully attempts to soothe his elder son, if anything his attempts just add fuel to the fire.

"What. Did. You. Do. Sam?!" Dean demands.

"Let it go Dean!" John orders.

This prompts a quick. "Yes sir." From Dean.

"Now, you need to rest, and with any luck by the time you wake up we'll have sorted everything out." John says as he helps Dean back into bed, ignoring his son's protests.

* * *

Several minutes everyone, minus Dean, is sitting around Jim's dining table. "I'm going to take Dean to a clinic tomorrow, for a 'check-up', just to be safe."

"Good idea John." After taking a gulp of his beer, Bobby asks. "So anyway, what's this plan of yours Johnny?"

"It's fairly simple actually... but I'm not sure it will work. I think that if we use the right ritual we should be able to have Penny take Sam's place as the controller of the reaper..." He sees everyone look at him questioningly. "...She's got to die any way..." He looks at Penny. "...Sorry, but you know it's true. Once the ritual is done we break the spell, the reaper takes Penny, probably failing because she's werewolf, so then we'll have to put a silver bullet through her heart, and hopefully this is all over."

"Really?" Sam enquires, unable to keep the hope from his voice, he was so sure there was no way out.

John leans closer to his son, and grasps his shoulder reassuringly. "Really." _Please don't let me be a liar. _

**

* * *

**

TBC...

**Please, please review!!**

**What do you think? Should I wrap this one up? ****Anyone mind my plans for Penny? Is Dean really healed? Will Sam be saved from the reaper?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, or the characters.**

**AN: Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews. **

**Enjoy the final chapter! (I hope this is better than I think it is)**

* * *

"Can you give us a minute Sam?" Bobby asks.

"Okay." Sam stands up, and quickly walks from the room.

"You too Penny, please." Jim says, clearly not asking.

After Penny leaves the room, John turns to face the others. "So, I'm guessing you don't like my plan. If there was any other way..."

"I don't think I've ever heard of something that cruel..." Jim begins, and John instantly believes he's in for a fight. "...but I know it's probably the only way to keep Sam safe."

"So when are we gonna do it?" Caleb enquires.

"I just want all this over with, so the sooner the better. Tonight?"

"If Penny agrees. We have a few days before it has to be done, so if she wants to wait, we should let her." Jim says rationally, knowing that all the men sitting in front of him have a tendency to act before they think.

* * *

Just before midnight John, Caleb, Penny, and Sam are standing around the black alter in Jim's basement, John preparing the ritual, Caleb loading a small revolver with silver bullets, Penny and Sam watching apprehensively. John looks to his son and Penny. "Are you ready?"

"Yes sir." Sam responds automatically, whilst Penny just gulps, and then nods meekly.

"We can wait a while if you want." Caleb offers, feeling bad that such a nice young woman has to die.

"It's okay; just get it over with...please." Penny says, her voice betraying her fear.

Without further pause John begins to read an incantation.

A minute later he finishes, and it is very much the anticlimax, seemingly nothing changes. "Is that it?" Penny asks uncertainly.

"That's just the first step." John turns to his son. "Give me the talisman, and go upstairs, now."

"Yes sir." Sam agrees, not wanting to see what will happen to Penny because of him.

After Sam hands over the heavy talisman that has been weighing him down for days, and leaves, John and Caleb each grab the back of the alter, and in unison send it crashing to the ground.

Still nothing happens.

John throws the talisman to the ground, it smashes instantly.

Suddenly Penny turns pale, and falls to her knees.

Caleb looks to John, who nods slightly. Caleb raises the revolver, and fires a single round straight through Penny's heart, and she falls to the floor, dead.

John and Caleb stand in silence for a minute before John speaks. "It's over. It's finally done."

* * *

**Epilogue**

Two months later John tosses the last of their bags into the Impala's trunk as he prepares for him and his boys to finally leave Jim's house. Bobby and Caleb had left just days after Dean was healed, Sam was saved from the reaper, and Penny was killed.

John sees Dean struggling down the front stairs, and rushes over to help him. As much as Dean hates to admit it he's still weak and he gets tired easily.

To say that they'd had some rough times when Dean learnt of Sam's actions, would be an understatement of epic proportions, luckily for Sam, Dean was still too weak to cause him any serious harm.

Reaching his eldest son, John quickly takes hold of his elbow. Dean tries, and fails to shake him off. "I can do it my self Dad, it's only a few stairs."

"Humour me son."

"Fine." Dean begrudgingly accepts his father's help in walking over to the car, but at that point he draws the line, and shakes off his father's helping hand, getting into the Impala's front seat himself.

Barely a minute later Sam joins them in the car; even now John has to force himself not to flinch when he looks at his son, the scars are only just starting to fade. They, along with the remaining signs of Dean's brush with death are constant reminders to John of how lucky he is to still have both his sons, alive, and for the most part, well.

After giving a quick wave to Jim, who is standing on his front porch, after insisting on seeing them off, John feels the car rumble to life as he turns on the key in the ignition, and after a moment he pulls out of the driveway, and onto the main road out of town.

Back to the hunt.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, and sorry for the rushed ending, it was this or nothing. **

**Please let me know what you think. **

**I'm planning on writing a sequel, if you're interested let me know, suggestions for the timing and plot are very much welcome and appreciated.**


	18. Sequel Note

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hey all,

Just thought I'd add this note, simply to let you know that I've started posting the sequel. It's titled 'It Was Good While It Lasted'. I hope you'll check it out!

Here's the summary - The long awaited sequel to Dying Days. They've just lost their father, and now Sam has to again face the possibility that he will lose Dean when they find out that the cancer is back. Will he be able to beat it again? Will he even want to?

Thanks for your support throughout the writing of this fic, and hopefully my new one.

xx _DarkandtwistyGirl_ xx

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**


End file.
